


Seasons Come And Go (But I Never Will)

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha! Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Drama, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega! Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overbearing families, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: After going through a nasty break up, the last thing Thor expected was to run into the love of his life. Meeting Loki on New Year's eve changes his life in more ways than one, and he can't help but fall deeper and deeper in love for the intrepid omega that was stealing his heart.But when an unplanned pregnancy cracks their foundation, Thor and Loki must reevaluate their love, their lives, and what they really want from each other.And through it all they will learn that while the seasons change, their love for each other never will.
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 174





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Here is a story that I've been wanting to write for quite some time. It's just a fun loving, fluff filled, family fluff, smut filled piece that I want to write when I need a break from my main fanfics. I plan to have a lot of fun with this, so welcome :)
> 
> Here are a few important rules for my A/B/O universe:  
> * Omegas are only fertile during their heat
> 
> *A nest is usually a place where an Omega can be comfortable, whether if they are in heat or just having a bad day
> 
> *Male omegas possess a cloaca, which then subdivides into the vaginal and rectal canals. Both the vaginal canal and the rectal canal have a valve which prevents them from opening at the same time
> 
> *Alphas do not always knot, except when with an omega in heat when rut compels them
> 
> *Pheromones are produced mainly by scent glands on the wrists, neck, cheeks, and, for omegas, genitals
> 
> *Heats only last 24 hours, and come every month for an omega
> 
> *I brought this over from my fanfiction "In Time", but being an omega makes you a wife and a mother, regardless of your primary sex/gender. Being an alpha would make you a husband and a father, regardless of your primary sex/gender. I know it's a bit weird to call Loki a "wife" even though he's a guy, but... I like writing it like that, so it stays.
> 
> *Pheremones are a thing. They're used to influence, intimidate, express emotion, etc. They're given off by the scent glands, located on the neck, cheeks, and wrists. Some people write their characters as having scent glands in the genital region too.

♡♡♡

It was admittedly the last time he would ever celebrate New Year’s on such a grand scale.

It was Loki’s final semester of university, and his best friend Gerd had managed to convince him to attend a block party to get out any wild “fantasies” that he would “never be able to act on again”. 

Or something like that.

He admittedly had an excellent work-student-party life balance, and although he wasn’t keen on going to the biggest New Year’s party in the city this year, he knew that his friend was right. Next year, he’d have an actual job, and responsibilities, and… and he wouldn’t be able to do too many things like this anymore.

Thinking like that made him sad though, so he shook thoughts of this from his mind and laughed when Gerd playfully elbowed him in an attempt to ruin his cat eye. “We’re not leaving until I get the angle right, Gerd.”

His friend winked at him and reached over to grab her deep satin red lipstick, knowing from experience that he was serious. “This will be a fun night. You’ll be able to hook up with whoever you want, and forget about your terrible ex; even if you’ll both be back together by the end of the week.”

Loki couldn’t say anything back, as he knew that she was right.

He’d been dating the same man on and off for the past year, and although any regular person would’ve given up by now, Loki for some reason was still standing strong.

They’d have an argument, break up, wait a week or two, and then get back together, and this pattern was so constant that he wasn’t even fazed by it anymore.

Going out and meeting someone new was always a good way to get over someone - even if he’d be back with that said someone in a few days - so he set down his liner pen, looking at himself from every angle.

He usually didn’t wear  _ too _ much makeup, but when he went out he did like to look nice. “Which bar are we stopping at first?”

Their city threw a huge block-party type of New Year’s celebration every year, and they would close down a few blocks and strips of downtown where people could revel in the festivities of the evening and watch the ball drop to celebrate the new year. It was usually a very fun experience and Loki looked forward to letting go tonight, and just enjoying it.

“I sort of wanted to stop at Garland’s, if that’s okay? I’m meeting up with someone at Gray’s and Blue’s around 10, and I don’t want to be stark sober for that.”

“Is it a date?”

Gerd blushed, running her fingers through her silken platinum blonde hair in an attempt to frame her face the way she wanted. “It’s someone from my business class. We’re just meeting up to see how things go. It’s nothing serious.”

This meant that Loki would most likely be on his own tonight, so he bit back a frown, knowing that he would have to get adopted by a random group of people tonight and party with them. “Norns…”

“I swear we’ll still have fun tonight! And who knows, you might meet someone too, and not need anyone else’s company. Freyr said he’s bringing a few friends along with him; maybe you’ll get along with one of them?”

It was a possibility, so Loki shook away his nerves, giving himself one last look over. “Just be safe, Gerd. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

His friend reached out, wanting to reassure him that everything would be okay. “We’ll be fine, Loki.  _ I’ll _ be okay. And we’ll meet back up here tomorrow. Now let’s  _ go _ .”

Grabbing his phone, Loki followed Gerd and made his way out of their apartment and locked the door, heading downstairs and catching a lift service to the downtown area of their city. It was already 9, so people were beginning to stream in, the various bars and restaurants filling up with patrons who wanted to get a headstart on their drinking and eating.

Loki hated drinking on an empty stomach, so he and Gerd arrived at a popular restaurant in the area and ordered appetizers and a small meal, getting in a drink or two to kick things off.

Once they were nicely full and buzzed, they left and made their way through the streets of the city, dancing, laughing, and enjoying the night.

Around 10, Gerd convinced Loki to meet up with her date and his friends, so he agreed, following her to the bar that they agreed to meet at. He really didn’t want to party alone tonight, and figured there was no harm in meeting new people. Best case scenario, he found someone to spend the night with, and worst-case scenario, he partied until he blacked out drunk. Either way, it was a win-win.

“So what does this mystery date look like?”

“He’s  _ really  _ attractive.” Gushed Gerd, looking around eagerly for her date.

Loki snorted at the answer, looking around at the people in the bar with her. “That’s literally everyone here, Gerd.” He spotted someone he knew while looking around and smiled, waving at her when she noticed him and began to make her way over to him. “Freya!”

Loki’s friend pulled him into a warm hug and laughed, greeting him as well. “Loki! Hey! My brother and our friends already have a table; you should come sit with us, hun.”

Loki looked over at Gerd, knowing that she was waiting for her date. “Sure, I don’t mind. My friend is waiting for her date though.”

Gerd pulled out her phone, scrolling through a text before looking up. “He says that he's right over there…”

“Oh, that’s where we’re sitting!” Announced Freya, gesturing for them to follow her as she walked them over to their table. It seemed like Gerd’s date was Freya’s twin brother Freyr, so Loki made his way into the circular booth and sat down, greeting everyone.

Freya sat down next to him and introduced him to the group, knowing that they’d all get along fine. “Hey guys, this is my friend, Loki. Is it cool if he parties with us for the night?”

Her brother Freyr waved at him and introduced himself to Loki, grinning up at him. “Hey, Loki. I’m Freyr, and this is my friend Thor. His girlfriend just dumped him, so he’s a bit sad tonight.” He wagged his eyebrows at the omega then. “Maybe you can cheer him up?”

Loki locked eyes with Thor and smirked, deciding that he would have his fun tonight as well. “Well that makes two of us. I’m single tonight too.” The table began to laugh, so Loki called over a waiter, ordering a drink and some water. He would enjoy his night, and see if he was able to get anywhere with Thor. And if not?

He’d live.

♡♡♡

For the first time in his entire life, Thor didn’t want to party.

He didn’t know if it was because this was his last semester in school, and the reality of adulthood looming on him was scaring him, or if he was  _ actually _ sad that Sif had chosen to break up with him the night before New Years.

He and his girlfriend were  _ always _ on again off again, and had been this way since highschool, usually taking no more than a month or two of a break before making up and getting back together again.

He was usually the main friend of their group to be out on the weekends at a new party or bar, but tonight… tonight he just wanted to stay home. His best friend falling back onto his bed drew him from his thoughts, and he laughed, kicking at him playfully. “Norns, Freyr. I’m not going out tonight.”

“Thor, this is probably the  _ last _ New Year’s you’ll ever be able to get  _ trashed _ without having to go into work the next morning. You’re not spending it at home, sad because Sif broke up with you. You’ll be back together by Valentine’s day, and all will be right with the world.” He hit Thor’s side then, trying to encourage him to get up. “I’m not letting you stay home.”

Thor groaned and rolled over, his resolve slowly beginning to go away. “Even if I do go out, I won’t have fun.”

“Thor, there are  _ literally _ thousands of omegas that would line up just to fuck you tonight. You’re being a drama queen.”

“But none of them are  _ Sif _ ,” Groaned the alpha, annoyed that he was actually this upset about the breakup. 

Freyr grabbed at Thor’s arm and pulled him up from his pillows, frustrated with his wallowing. “Thor, you’re being  _ so  _ dramatic. Get out of the house tonight, get a few drinks in you, find a nice omega or beta - hell, if you want to do something new, go for an alpha - and just let  _ go _ . Forget about Sif for just  _ one _ night. She obviously doesn’t care about you.”

Hearing this did knock some sense into Thor, and he rubbed at his face slowly, deciding to just listen to his friend. “ _ Fine _ . I’ll go out tonight.”

Freyr pumped his fist in the air, relieved that Thor wasn’t wasting his night. “Perfect. I’m meeting someone tonight, but Freya said that she was bringing some of her friends along; maybe you’ll hit it off with one of them?”

Thor climbed out of bed, heading into his closet to find something to wear that didn’t take too much effort. “So you’re leaving me?”

“Thor, you’re 22. You are fully capable of partying alone, just like you’ve done every weekend for years.”

Thor didn’t respond to this and instead began to change, spraying on some cologne and making his way to his bathroom to clean up a bit. “Did you say Freya’s friends were coming?”

Freyr nodded, leaning against the doorframe of Thor’s bathroom and waiting for him to finish getting ready. “Yeah. I know her friend Anna is coming; didn’t you say she was cute?”

Thor threw his hair into a messy bun, deciding that how he looked tonight would have to do. “I-I think?”

“Well, as long as you’re able to have fun tonight, I don’t care what you do. Now let’s  _ go _ .”

Thor allowed himself to be pushed out of the door of their apartment and caught a lift service with his friend downtown, meeting Freyr’s sister at a restaurant within the block.

It seemed that she did bring a few friends, but none of them interested Thor too much, so he instead spent his time nursing a single drink, trying his best to not sully the mood of the group.

Freya took notice of his poor attitude and playfully shoved at him, hoping to help him feel better. “Thor, are you  _ truly _ this upset about Sif breaking up with you? You know that you’ll be back together in a few weeks.”

Thor wouldn’t call what he was doing “pouting”, but… he was definitely feeling bitter tonight.

“Oh, wait a moment. I see my friend.”

Thor looked up as Freya stood and waved across the restaurant at two omegas, offering a polite nod and smile when she brought them back over to their table. “Hey, I found Freyr’s date! And since Loki is freshly single, he’s able to party with us tonight.”

The table cheered, so Thor scooted over to make room in the round booth, admittedly sneaking a glance at Freya’s friend Loki.

The omega caught him staring and smirked, which made Thor blush deeply, and quickly avert his gaze.

His friend Freyr noticed this and elbowed him, wondering why he was being so closed off. “Enjoy the night, Thor. I’m definitely not going to babysit you.” 

Everyone laughed, so Thor sat up, quickly downing the rest of his drink. “No one asked you to. I am fully capable of taking care of myself.” He then raised a hand, calling over a waiter and ordering another drink.

He  _ would _ enjoy this night, and refused to let his sadness about Sif bring him down.

He didn’t speak to Loki much while they were all sitting, and it wasn’t until they all decided to go over onto the next street and dance at a club, that Thor finally approached Loki.

The omega had his eye on him since being introduced, and definitely planned on getting  _ something _ to happen between them tonight.

“So you’re single for the night, then?”

Loki turned to look at Thor as they walked down the street towards a club, beginning to laugh. “Unfortunately. And you?”

“I was dumped yesterday, so… we’re in the same boat.”

Loki looked back up at Thor, noticing that he was probably smiling a bit  _ too _ much at the alpha. “There’s no reason we can’t enjoy tonight then, is there? We can both be sad about our lack of love lives tomorrow.”

This put a soft smile on Thor’s face, and he continued to walk next to Loki, speaking about trivial things and breaking the ice.

Surprisingly, the pair got along quite well, and by 11pm they’d decided that they would split off from the group, and explore the city alone together.

Loki was really enjoying the alpha’s company and thanked him when he returned with two bottles of water to help them sober up a bit and rehydrate before the bulk of drinking began after 12.

They were currently in a nice park downtown on a bench, looking up at the clear night sky, and trying to stave off the cold.

“It’s too cold to sit down,” Laughed Loki, bundling up in his coat a bit more. “I don’t know why we thought this was a good idea.”

“Because the club was a bit too hot,” Murmured Thor, taking a swig of his water. “We can find another club though, if you want. The ball drops soon, so I’m sure we can find a place nearby.”

Loki drained his water bottle before answering, thankful that he had some fluid in him. “I wouldn’t mind dancing a bit more. I’m all yours for tonight.”

Thor reached out and hooked an arm around Loki’s slim waist, pulling him closer. “Then I guess we might as well take advantage of that.”

Loki smiled and stretched up, deciding to just go for it and kiss Thor.

Luckily the alpha returned his kiss, and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment for what it was.

When Loki couldn’t stand the cold anymore he pulled away, surprised by the electricity running down his spine when he locked eyes with the alpha’s deep sea blue ones. “If I stay out here in the cold any longer, I’ll freeze before the year starts.”

Thor smiled softly and stood, helping Loki up and taking his hand. “Chique is nearby. I can’t promise that the crowd will be pleasing but… it’s something.”

Loki held Thor’s hand tighter and let Thor lead the way, not caring about the club they went to. “We won’t stay for long. Just enough to get drunk and warm up before the ball drops for the new year.”

They could hear the pounding of the club from down the street and made their way in, paying the bouncer and taking off their coats and scarves, immediately heading towards the bar to take a few shots.

Loki wasn’t sure if it was the music blaring in the air or the alcohol coursing through his veins, but he was really enjoying his time with Thor.

Their bodies moved together in sync on the dancefloor, and it seemed like time stopped, the pulsing music encouraging them to keep moving, keep dancing, keep  _ connecting _ , and Thor couldn’t help but follow along, his attention on Loki and Loki only.

Every time the base dropped the pair switched things up, and by the time it was 11:55, they realized that if they wanted to see the ball drop, they needed to leave the club.

Ordering two more shots and downing them together, Loki and Thor drunkenly made their way out of the club and onto the streets, where thousands of people were currently trying to make it near the ball, the countdown clocks already ticking.

Loki had a secret spot that he always went to every New Year’s, and grabbed Thor’s hand, wanting them to get away from the crowds. 

Music blaring through speakers on the street and people dancing and laughing didn’t deter them, so Thor drunkenly followed Loki, trusting wherever the omega was leading them to.

“Up here!”

Thor eyed the ladder on the side of the brick building warily, his drunken mind still able to compute that climbing up a rusty ladder in their condition  _ probably _ wasn’t a good idea.

Loki grabbed at the ladder and placed an unsteady foot onto the bottom rung, hoisting himself up. “Come on! We have 3 minutes to get up here!”

Thor sent off a worried prayer to the Norns before stepping onto a rung and following Loki up to a 2nd story rooftop bar that wasn’t filled with too many people.

Up here, they had a  _ perfect _ view of the countdown and were able to still order another drink before the 10-second countdown.

Loki pulled them over to a part of the balcony that wasn’t occupied and looked up at Thor, a slight blush forming on his face when he noticed how the alpha was staring at him.

Together the pair counted down, and at the conclusion of the New Year threw back a shot, accepting whatever it was that the New Year dragged in for them.

After bringing in the New Year, Loki and Thor’s night went by in a blur, and they didn’t stumble back to Loki’s apartment until 2 or 3, completely trashed.

Loki was  _ not _ ending this night without a hookup though, and drunkenly led Thor back to his room, stripping off his coat and scarf.

Thor managed to undress himself as well - it admittedly took a bit of effort - and kicked off his boots, finally letting out his pheromones.

Loki let out a low moan when he smelled Thor do this, and released his own, turning around and grabbing at Thor so that they could fall back on his bed together.

Lips colliding and teeth clacking against each other from a sloppy, sloven kiss, the pair came together for the highlight of their evening.

Thor usually didn’t stay after hooking up, so after he’d regained some sense of clarity, he redressed, making sure to leave a bottle of water near Loki’s bed for him to drink once he woke up.

He didn’t even bother to change out of his clothes when he made it back to his own place, and collapsed in his bed, deciding that he was too tired to think about things tonight.

He’d deal with whatever he was feeling tomorrow.

♡♡♡

Loki didn’t wake up until 12.

Of course, after draining the water bottle by his bed, he felt better and knew he needed to get something into him, so he climbed out of bed, refusing to look in the mirror at himself.

A simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and turkey sausage was made, and after eating Loki found the energy to actually shower, and cleanse himself from the festivities of last night. He was happy that Gerd convinced him to actually go out last night, and briefly wondered if she was okay.

If he didn’t see her by the beginning of the night, he would reach out.

He spent the next hour in a hoodie and sweatpants nursing his hangover, and looked up when he saw Gerd’s bedroom door open. The omega looked just as disheveled as he did this morning, and was making her way to their kitchen.

“I take it you had a good night?”

Gerd shot him a look, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water. “Norns, Loki. I have the biggest headache.”

Loki stood up and walked over into the kitchen, searching through their medicine cabinet. “Take this, and go take a long, steamy shower.”

Gratefully accepting the medicine, Gerd took it and groaned, leaning against a counter. “How was your night with Thor?”

Hearing the alpha’s name put a mild blush on his face, and he sipped at his water, thinking about their night. “I really enjoyed him. He was a really nice guy; he even left some water out for me before he left.”

Gerd wagged her eyebrows at her friend, causing him to laugh. “It isn’t that big of a deal, really. It was a nice night, and a good distraction from Angrboda.”

“You should text Thor again, and see where things go.”

Loki usually didn’t reach out after a hookup - it  _ was _ a hookup, after all - but found himself seriously considering reaching out to Thor again. “Maybe I will…”

“See! There are  _ so _ many more options out there other than Angrboda, Loki. Just take a chance.”

Loki had heard this speech a million and one times, and he was sure he would hear it a million and one times more. “If he doesn’t text me within the hour, I’ll text him.”

“Make sure you actually do it,” Murmured Gerd, making her way back to her bedroom. “If I’m not out by 5, come check on me.”

Loki nodded, grabbing a comforter and settling himself on the couch again to finish watching TV.

He was honestly tired of the same pattern of returning to Angrboda over and over again and decided that he would reach out to Thor to see if anything came of it.

And if nothing did?

At least he tried.

♡♡♡

Thor didn’t get out of bed till 1.

Showering and eating helped clear the foggy haze of his mind, and he collapsed onto the couch in his living room to watch TV, noticing that he didn’t have any texts from Sif.

Checking her social media showed that she had a fun night, and for some reason this upset Thor greatly.

He honestly believed that now that they were older, they would stop the on again off again shit, and actually work on being a real couple.

Maybe… maybe it was time for him to move on.

His phone vibrating in his hands caught his attention, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw that it was Loki.

He’d really enjoyed his time with Loki last night, and opened up the message, wanting to respond, and see where things went with him.

They ended up texting each other the entire week, and met up again that Saturday for coffee, then that Sunday for brunch, and by the time Monday rolled around, the pair were practically glued at the hip.

Loki had never connected so well with someone before so quickly, and decided that he was going to allow himself to enjoy getting to know Thor. Angrboda  _ had _ been texting him, but he hadn’t responded, realizing very quickly that he was honestly over him. 

Even if things didn’t work out with Thor, Loki wouldn’t get back with Angrboda.

By the end of January, Loki had become pretty smitten with Thor, and had an inkling that the alpha felt the same. Talking to each other just felt so natural, and Loki decided that he would finally ask Thor what they were doing when the alpha stopped by his place tonight.

Gerd was still talking to Freyr, and after they all discovered that they were “talking”, they took turns spending the night at each other’s places, so that every couple could have their privacy.

Tonight, he and Gerd's apartment belonged to Loki, so he popped some popcorn and grabbed a few wine coolers, setting up for a marathon of a new TV show that they’d both gotten addicted to.

Thor was fighting back his nervousness -it’d been a  _ long _ time since he’d felt so excited to get to know someone- and tried to not knock on Loki’s door too quickly, telling himself that everything would be okay and that this date would go well.

The door opened before he could finish his inner pep talk, and he couldn’t help but smile when Loki greeted him, ushering him in.

“I hope you like popcorn and wine coolers. I couldn’t really think of anything else to eat besides ordering a pizza.”

Thor closed the door behind him, following Loki into the apartment. “Pizza would be great. Should we order one now?”

Loki sighed softly, sitting at his barstool counter and pulling out his phone. “I have a strong desire for meat lovers tonight. I hope you’re not wanting a veggie pizza.”

Thor scoffed dramatically, pretending to be annoyed. “You’ve been talking to me for a month and aren’t aware that I  _ love _ meat? Do you even know me?”

“So one veggie pizza,” Laughed Loki, scrolling through the pizza builder app. “Want a ton of pineapples?”

“Uh, duh? What’s a pizza without pineapples?”

“Of course, you can’t forget the anchovies.”

Thor snorted at this, reaching out for one of the wine coolers. “I just got the best idea.”

“Oh?”

“What if - and I cannot stress the importance of the “if” - we ordered two pizzas? One full of the most  _ dreadful _ toppings we can imagine, and one that we actually want.”

“Well, that would be interesting… sure. What happens though? Is there a prize for eating the complete slice of terrible pizza?”

Thor tapped his fingers on the counter, beginning to think. “Whoever finishes a slice of the terrible pizza first wins bragging rights, and decides where we go on our next date.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the alpha. “Next date? Aren’t you confident? ”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Smirked Thor, steadily holding Loki’s gaze. “And I have the perfect date idea. I’m sorry to say, but you’re not winning this one.”

Loki sat his phone down on the counter, unable to hold back a laugh. “I’ll have you know that I already have our next date planned. I’m not losing.”

The pair stared at each other like dumb idiots for a few seconds before realizing that they should probably order their pizzas, and get started on their TV marathon.

“Should we sit down?”

Loki nodded, getting up and following Thor over to the couches in his living room. “So pineapples and anchovies are a go?”

“Only if you add black olives to the mix.” Answered Thor, sitting down next to Loki and trying to calm his fast-beating heart. 

He couldn’t understand why the most menial things involving Loki caused his heart to race, or left dumb smiles on his face, and hoped that the omega didn’t notice.

Loki hummed and casually laid against Thor’s side, blushing when the alpha wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “We can get up to five toppings. What are our last two?”

“What if we got something really gross as a base?”

“Like… something other than marinara sauce?”

Thor thought of the grossest thing that could be used in place of marinara sauce, and laughed, knowing that this pizza would be terrible. “What about ranch?”

“You madman!” Loki turned to look up at Thor, blushing deeply when he saw how close Thor’s face was. “This pizza is going to be terrible.”

Thor couldn’t help but reach out and kiss Loki’s lips, deciding to test the waters a bit. “Isn’t that the point?”

Loki broke out into a dumb grin when Thor kissed him, and found himself reaching out to caress Thor’s cheek, wondering if he should just go for it, and ask Thor if he wanted to become officially exclusive. “So… I have an idea.”

Thor pulled Loki a bit closer, resting a large hand on his thigh. “Do you, now?”

“Would it be so strange if… we decided to just see each other?”

Thor shook his head, deciding to not tease the omega for once. “I for one would be honored to date you. Exclusively. If that’s something that you want.”

Loki raised an eyebrow up at the alpha. “Is that something that  _ you _ want?”

They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before Thor nodded. “I think you’re really awesome, Loki. I love talking to you, and I want to get to know you more. If you’d be my boyfriend, then… we could continue this? And see where it takes us?”

Loki smiled softly and continued to look into Thor’s eyes, fighting against his nervousness and draping his arms around Thor’s neck. “So… we’re dating?”

Thor made a big deal of looking at his watch, which made Loki laugh. “As of 8:47 of January 27th? Yes.”

Loki stretched up to place a quick kiss against Thor’s lips, his cheeks beginning to redden when they shared another kiss after that. “Since we’re dating, I should warn you that I have an ex that believes he and I are getting back together any day now, so if you see any strange texts sent to me or receive any, I’m sorry.”

Thor wanted to feel more of Loki now that they were official, and pulled the man into his lap, placing a soft kiss against his jugular. “I don’t have anything to be worried about, do I?”

Loki bit a lower lip and shook his head no, resting his hands on Thor’s shoulders. “I’m enjoying my time with you.”

Thor kissed the center of Loki’s neck then, hands coming to rest on the omega’s hips. “And I’m enjoying my time with you. I have an ex who probably thinks we’ll get back together any day now as well, but… she isn’t what’s on my mind right now.”

Loki sat down completely in Thor’s lap, kissing at his jaw. “You know what’s on my mind right now?”

“Something that involves me touching you?”

“I’m thinking about how terrible this pizza is going to be.”

Remembering their pizza deal made Thor laugh, and he placed a quick kiss against Loki’s lips, knowing that the feel of them would always be something that he would love. “You can always forfeit, and let me win.”

“That depends… what is your idea for our next date?”

“We spend an entire day in bed, being as lazy as we’ve always wanted to be.”

Loki didn’t mind the sound of this at all, and relaxed in Thor’s arms, shifting a bit so that he could rest next to Thor while his thighs remained in the alpha’s lap. “Deal.”

Knowing that he and Loki decided to finally become official kept a smile on Thor’s face, and as the night progressed, he could only hope that everything with Loki would work out.

In the entire month that they’d known each other, Sif hadn’t popped in his mind  _ once _ .

And if he had his way, it would stay like that.

  
  


♡♡♡


	2. Valentine's Day

♡♡♡

Thor wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to do for Valentine’s Day with Loki.

They’d only been dating for two weeks, and he really didn’t want to do anything too flashy. He also didn’t want to skip the holiday all together, as that felt wrong.

He finally decided on taking Loki back to that rooftop bar they were at when the ball dropped for New Year’s, and would get him his favorite candy as a gift. 

Nothing too grand, with a personal touch that would still mean a lot.

His phone vibrating at that moment caught his attention though, so he reached for it during his lecture, careful to obscure it from the professor’s view.

His professor had a strict no phones policy, but that never stopped anyone. They just had to get more crafty with how they sneaked the usage of their phones.

Thor held his phone underneath the table, relieved that the professor was distracted by a question asked by a student on the other side of the room.

**Sif:** What are we doing for Valentine’s day, Alpha?

Thor narrowed his eyes in confusion, not understanding why Sif was reaching out to him now. She hadn’t spoken to him in over 2 months, and he’d checked her social media. She was dating someone else, so he’d just assumed that she’d moved on, just like him.

**Thor:** Um… what?

**Sif:** What the hell do you mean “What?” Where are you taking me for Valentine’s day?

**Sif:** And  _ don’t _ take me to Zepoli’s. I deserve better than that.

Thor had the most dumbfounded look on his face, and couldn’t understand for the life of him why she actually believed he was taking her out on Valentine’s day. He quickly typed back a response before shoving his phone back into his pocket, annoyed.

**Thor:** As far as I’m concerned, our relationship ended back in December. I’m not taking you anywhere. Fuck off.

He knew he should pay attention to the lecture - there was a quiz due tomorrow at midnight - so he ignored the constant vibrations of his phone, and instead took notes, packing up his things to meet up with Loki for lunch in the quad when class was dismissed.

**Sif:** Are you fucking  _ kidding _ me?

**Sif:** You’re  _ taking _ me out to dinner, Thor! It’s been two months! Drop whatever pathetic omega that you have, and  _ take _ me out to dinner!

**Sif:** Thor!

**Sif:** Are you seriously ignoring me?! Like what the actual hell?!

**Sif:** Thor this is so fucking ridiculous. I broke up with my boyfriend. We always do this. It’s time to get back together.

**Sif:** And I want  _ this _ ring! We’ve been together for 6 years, it’s about time I get a ring to prove it.

On the way to the quad Thor pulled out his phone and read Sif’s messages, completely floored that she expected him to not only break up with Loki, but to buy her an engagement ring and propose. He quickly typed out a response, making his way over to a spot in the shade of a tree that he and Loki usually ate under.

**Thor:** You have absolutely lost your mind if you think I’m breaking up with my omega just to get back together with you. I’m tired of your bullshit. Don’t text me again.”

**Sif:** WHAT?!

**Sif:** THOR!

**Sif:** What the actual FUCK is wrong with you?!

Thor turned off his phone and shoved it into his pocket, beyond pissed. Luckily, Loki was already waiting for him, and seeing the omega smile when their gazes met made him feel a bit better.

Loki noticed Thor’s bad mood and asked about it when the alpha made his way over to him and sat down. “Norns, what happened? Did your professor sneak a surprise quiz at the end of class?”

Thor gratefully accepted his drink from Loki and took a few sips. “No… it’s my ex.”

Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Your ex? What did she do?”

“She  _ actually _ expected me to not only break up with you, but to take her out on Valentine’s day,  _ and _ buy her an expensive engagement ring, and propose to her. And when I told her to fuck off, she blew up at me.”

Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and shook his head, the sandwich in his hands being absentmindedly brought to his mouth for a bite. “Wow.”

Thor rolled his eyes, reaching out for his sandwich as well. He took a bite before looking over at Loki, not wanting him to worry. “Um… I don’t want you to think I’m actually going to break up with you and get back together with her…”

Loki blushed, unable to fight the smile that was spreading across his face. “Well I would hope not.”

Thor’s phone continued to vibrate, so he huffed and pulled it out of his pocket, reading Sif’s explosion of messages.

**Sif:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!

**Sif:** Who the FUCK do you think you’re talking to?!

**Sif:** THOR!

Thor decided that he would just block Sif, and did just that, putting his phone in his pocket. “I blocked her. If you get any weird messages, just do the same.”

Loki made a noncommittal noise, continuing to eat. “I’m 100% certain our social circles don’t connect. My social media is private as well, so… I should be fine.”

Thor nodded, deciding that he would casually bring up their plans for Valentine’s Day tomorrow. “So… I was hoping I could take you somewhere, after class tomorrow?”

Loki hummed nonchalantly, looking over at his boyfriend in mild amusement. “Where? Because I wanted to take you somewhere too.”

“Really?”

Loki blushed deeply, nodding and nervously averting his gaze. “I know it’s only been two weeks, but… I figured doing something small would still be nice.”

Hearing this admittedly made Thor’s heart skip a beat.

When he was with Sif, she never put effort or thought into treating him, or making him feel appreciated. It was always about her, and what he needed to do to make her happy, so the idea of being thought about was foreign to him. 

“What did you have in mind for me?”

Loki’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked over at the omega, wondering why his heart raced every single time he spoke to him. “I was wanting us to go back to the bar we went to during New Year’s.”

“I actually wanted to take you there as well,” Laughed Loki. “I finish class tomorrow at 5, so… maybe you can pick me up, and we’ll head there? And then head back to my place afterward? Gerd said she’d be spending the night at Freyr’s, so…”

“Yeah, let’s head back to your place afterward. I do  _ not _ want to hear whatever they’re going to do.”

Snorting softly, Loki gathered their trash and stood along with Thor, walking over to a trashcan to throw away their trash. “I have class in 15, so… see you tomorrow?”

Thor nodded, meeting Loki for a kiss. “I’ll call you to say goodnight around 1. I have an important quiz tonight to study for, unfortunately.”

Loki kissed Thor again, not wanting to go but knowing he needed to. “I’ll be waiting, then.”

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds before sharing more kisses, knowing that they needed to part, and truly not wanting to do so.

Loki found the strength to finally pull away before their kisses turned into a full make out session, and gently pushed Thor back, biting at a lower lip and smiling. “You’re going to make me late for class.”

Thor couldn’t help  _ but _ snake an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him in closer, peppering kisses against his lips again and again. “I know, but I don’t want to go.”

Loki looked at his watch, knowing that he had about 12 minutes to get to class and sit down. It was only a 5 minute walk, so he knew that if he made out with Thor for a few minutes and then sprinted to class, he’d make it. “Five minutes. But then I’ll actually have to go.”

“I’ll take it,” Laughed Thor, taking Loki’s hand in his and pulling him behind the nearby brick wall of a building, quickly slanting his lips against his. 

Loki angled his head up and draped his arms around Thor’s neck, absolutely melting from the alpha’s kisses.

Once their tongues met it was over, and Loki couldn’t help but let out a soft sound, opening his mouth a bit and allowing Thor’s tongue to slide against and along his.

He ended things when he felt little Loki stir, knowing that the last thing he needed was to be turned on while running to class. “Alright,” He panted, stifling another sound when Thor palmed at him playfully. He shot the alpha a dirty look and laughed, jerking when Thor’s hand squeezed his rear. “You’re not playing fair.”

Thor decided he would cease his relentless teasing of Loki, and placed a gentle kiss against his lips, knowing that he needed to go. “Alright, I swear I’m done.” He couldn’t help but kiss Loki quickly once more, and squeezed his rear again before losing the battle of wills, and kissing Loki’s neck a few times.

The omega yelped and began to laugh even harder, pushing Thor away. “Stop, Alpha! I really have to go.”

Finally done, Thor allowed himself to be pushed away, tickled pink that Loki referred to him as his alpha.

Loki seemed to notice that he called Thor his alpha too and blushed, his entire face flushed. “I-I mean-”

Thor rested a gentle hand on Loki’s hip, not wanting him to feel embarrassed. “It’s fine. I promise.” He placed a final,  _ final _ kiss against Loki’s lips then, sending him on his way. He’d had his fun. “I’ll call you tonight.”

Loki nodded, hugging Thor and inhaling his scent before  _ truly _ letting go. He’d accepted that he’d be late to class by then. “Okay.”

Placing a quick kiss against Thor’s lips, Loki rushed away before Thor could tempt him with more kisses, and ran to class, managing to find a seat in the back right as the professor was starting.

He couldn’t understand why being with Thor was so different, but… he was honestly really enjoying the newness of their relationship.

And he looked forward to where it would take them.

♡♡♡

Thor watched Loki run away with a soft smile on his face, happy that they would be going out tomorrow and celebrating Valentine’s day.

He didn’t have his next class for another hour, and decided that he would head over to a study lounge on campus until it was time for class.

He was still annoyed that Sif believed they would get back together, but… he couldn’t say he was surprised.

They were constantly on again off again, and… and until Thor met Loki, he had been okay with that.

But now that he was with Loki, he knew that he didn’t want whatever Sif was demanding from him. The weeks he’d spent with Loki talking to him everyday, and the two weeks that they’ve spent dating, were  _ immensely _ better than the entire 6 years he’d been with Sif, and he refused to jeopardize that.

Someone sitting down across from him at one of the study tables caught his attention, and he looked up, seeing a brown-haired beta male across from him.

He nodded politely before returning to his notes, not bothered by it. This was a huge campus, and it wasn’t always possible to have a table to himself.

“Hey.”

Thor looked up at him and nodded again, a soft “hey” leaving his throat before he went back to studying his notes.

“So  _ you’re _ the alpha that’s stolen my omega away?”

Thor frowned deeply, looking up and finally studying the man across from him.

Judging by his scent, he was a beta, but he was still quite tall, albeit gangly. He had brown hair that hung over his face like someone would wear their hair freshman year of highschool, and a nose and lip piercing. 

The first word Thor thought of was cringy, and he straightened up, narrowing his eyes at the man. “I beg your pardon?”

The beta laughed, raising a challenging eyebrow up at Thor. “I hope you know he’s dating me. And I don’t appreciate you trying to woo him. So  _ back off _ .”

Thor scoffed, closing his textbook and raising a challenging eyebrow in turn. “I’m absolutely certain that’s not true.”

The beta had a smug grin on his face. “He’s been texting me constantly since New Year’s. And we’re meeting up tomorrow.”

Thor knew the man was bullshitting him, and scoffed again, rolling his eyes and opening up his textbook. “I highly doubt that Loki is still talking to someone who looks like they walked out of an early 2000’s emo-pop band.”

This seemed to get under the beta’s skin, and he growled, drawing attention to them. “He saw me last night.”

“That is  _ not _ true. Loki was in my bed all yesterday, so unless you were in my apartment, you weren’t with him.”

The beta frowned, beginning to emit pissed pheromones. “You think you’re better than me? Huh? Cuz’ you’ve got a knot?”

Thor snapped his textbook closed, emitting pheromones of his own. He knew it was rude to emit negative pheromones in the study lounge - dozens and dozens of students were trying to study, and didn’t need this pheromonal exchange interrupting them - but this man was truly upsetting him.

“Okay, we’re not doing this. Get  _ out _ of my face, and stay the hell away from my omega.” He sent a tendril of a pheromonal influence the beta’s way, not using his alpha pheromones to force the beta into complete submission, but emitting just enough of it to make him know that he was serious.

The beta shot Thor a fearsome look before standing up. “He’ll be back in my arms before the week is over.”

Thor didn’t even dignify this comment with a response, choosing to go back to studying instead.

Meeting with this man just added to his annoyance, and he found that he couldn’t focus on the material.

He decided that he would just pack up and head to class early, knowing that he needed to clear his head.

He refused to let their exes ruin he and Loki’s relationship though, and knew that above all else, he and Loki were in this together.

Their romance was new and fresh, and the pair truly wanted to see where it went.

Any outside party would not taint it.

♡♡♡

Loki managed to make it through class and packed up his things, annoyed that his professor sprung a surprise quiz on them 15 minutes before class ended.

Thankfully he’d passed, but it was still stressful, and he was looking forward to the long bath that he would take when he got home.

To his surprise, Freyr was over visiting Gerd, so Loki decided that he would stay in his room for the night, not wanting to disturb the pair.

He found it funny that his best friend was dating Thor’s best friend, but was happy for them all.

After a nice bath, a glass of wine, and a light snack, Loki relaxed on his bed, waiting for his facial mask to dry so that he could peel it off. 

His phone vibrating admittedly made his heart skip a beat - hearing from Thor always made him happy - and he opened his messages, his smile quickly turning into a frown.

**Unknown Number:** Is this Loki?

**Unknown Number:** Hello????

Loki frowned deeper, shooting out a quick reply.

**Loki:** Yes. May I ask who this is?

The response he received was almost instantaneous.

**Unknown Number:** ‘Kay so who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are? Thor is  _ my _ boyfriend.

**Loki:** Ah. You must be Sif. Thor did warn me about you.

**Unknown Number:** EXCUSE ME?!

**Loki:** And unlike Thor, I do not participate in foolish behavior. I’m going to block you, and I don’t expect to hear from you again.

And just like that, Loki blocked Sif, hoping that this would be the end of that.

He didn’t think anything of it until Thor called him around 12, and smiled, accepting his video call.

“Hey.”

Thor laughed softly and smiled, a tired look in his eyes. “Hey.”

“You looked tired… you should sleep.”

The alpha yawned, running a hand through his hair. “I just wanted to call and tell you goodnight.”

Hearing this put a warm smile on Loki’s face. “Goodnight. Though, before you go, you should know that Sif messaged me. I blocked her though, so… that should be the end of that.”

“Norns…” sighed Thor, getting upset all over again. “What did she say?”

Loki rolled his eyes, mildly annoyed as well. “She said that you were her boyfriend; nothing too serious. I blocked her before she had the chance to say anything more embarrassing.”

“I hate to say this, but… one of your exes approached me today in public as well.”

Loki was shocked to hear this. “Norns… what did he look like?”

“Like a cringy highschool freshman who never grew out of that emo-pop phase.”

Hearing this made Loki laugh, and he immediately knew who Thor was speaking about. “Norns… that’s Angrboda.”

Thor moved to get into bed and yawned again, trying to stay awake. “He told me that you’re still texting him, that you were at his house the other night, and that you would be spending Valentine’s Day together, tomorrow.”

Loki pinched at the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “He’s such a fucking idiot.”

“I’m sorry about Sif reaching out to you, though. After tomorrow, she should take the hint, and back off.”

“I’m not worried about her, honestly. We’re adults. A small omega threatening me because she’s insecure about her previous relationship with you will not push me away from you, or deter me from dating you. She’s just making herself look ridiculous, honestly.” Loki rolled his eyes again, not wanting to speak about this anymore. “But I know you’re tired, Alpha. I’ll let you sleep.”

Thor blushed when Loki called him “alpha”, wishing that the omega was here with him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Omega.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to blush. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They smiled at each other before ending the call, so Loki decided to call it a night.

Thankfully, all of his social media was private, so he didn’t have to worry about Sif texting him. And he blocked Angrboda as well, so he didn’t expect to hear anything else from he and Thor’s exes. 

And unfortunately, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

♡♡♡

Loki admittedly was excited for his date tonight with Thor.

It was a Friday night and Valentine’s Day, so he actually put a bit of effort into his appearance, wanting to look nice for he and Thor’s date.

He breezed through his classes and the cringy Valentine’s Day theme that they had - his professors even passed out heart shaped candy, which was amusing to him - and once 5pm hit, Loki was the first one out the doors, a smile breaking across his face when he saw Thor waiting for him in the hallway. “Hey.”

Thor met Loki for a quick kiss, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked out of the building. “Ready for tonight?”

Loki hummed softly, following Thor to his car. “Yep.”

The ride over to the agreed-upon bar was an exciting one, and as they spoke of miscellaneous things, Loki couldn’t help but look forward to giving Thor his gift.

It wasn’t a big gift - they’d only been dating for two weeks - but he knew that it would still be appreciated. It was a new video game that Thor wanted, that was released yesterday.

After arriving and ordering drinks, the pair sat down, shooting soft smiles at each other.

“When should we give our gifts?” Murmured Thor, taking a sip of his drink. “I know it’s still early so I didn’t get you something too grand…”

"That's alright. I didn't get anything too grand either, honestly." Assured Loki, reaching for his bag. "I guess we can exchange them now."

Thor nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out the chocolates that he’d gotten so that he could give them to Loki. The alpha  _ wasn’t  _ cheap, so he went to a chocolatier and got these specially made for the omega. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Loki inhaled sharply, snatching the chocolates out of Thor’s hands. “Oh my Norns! Y-You shouldn’t have!” The alpha had gotten him premium chocolates; chocolates that  _ weren’t _ cheap, and chocolates that were from his favorite brand. “Norns!”

Thor watched Loki tear off the wrapping and open the box, smiling when the omega took a bite out of a square of chocolate and moaned. “I take it that you like it?”

Blushing deeply, Loki popped the other half of the chocolate square into his mouth, finally meeting Thor’s gentle gaze again. “Thank you, Alpha. This… has made me very happy. Even though it’s still early, this was a thoughtful gift, and… thank you.”

The broadest smile spread across Thor’s face and he nodded, reaching out to hold Loki’s hand. “I’m glad you like it.”

Loki ate another piece of chocolate before reaching into his bag and grabbing Thor’s gift. “Now my gift seems sort of silly.” He handed Thor’s gift to him nervously, hoping that the alpha liked it. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Thor laughed softly, beginning to take his gift out of the bag and removing the wrapping paper. He grinned when he saw that Loki got him a video game he’d been wanting and looked up at him, holding the omega’s gaze. “Thank you, Loki.”

Humming softly in response, Loki picked up another piece of chocolate and shyly offered it to Thor, not wanting the alpha to think he was being greedy with his gift. “Would you like to try one?”

Thor didn’t really like sweets, but he knew how much this gesture meant. Loki admittedly hoarded sweets to himself and didn’t share with  _ anyone _ , so he laughed gently and accepted, taking a bite of the square piece.

This one was filled with marshmallow - which the alpha didn’t mind - so he quickly ate the other piece, humming softly. “That was really good. Thank you, Omega.”

Loki blushed at being called this, nodding and eating another piece of chocolate before wrapping it up again. “I’ll save the rest for later. I know we still need to eat dinner.”

Thor downed his drink, trying to think about what they would do for dinner. “The restaurants in this strip are undoubtedly packed, so… want to order Chinese? We can head back to your place, and spend the night in.”

Loki hummed, perfectly fine with this. He didn’t really want to wait 2 hours at a restaurant  _ just _ to get seated and eat a mediocre meal. “Sure.”

The pair ordered another drink - they didn’t want to get drunk, but wanted to enjoy their night together - and after sobering up, made their way back to Loki’s place, changing into comfortable clothes, and settling down on his couch, food spread out before them and a silly reality TV show on.

“Are you staying over this weekend?”

Thor nodded, shoveling some rice into his mouth. “Yeah. Freyr and Gerd will be at our place so… I really don’t want to see them or hear them, and I know they don’t want to see us or hear us.”

Loki snorted, knowing that Thor spoke the truth. The last thing he wanted to see or hear was Gerd and Freyr in the throes of passion. Loud knocking on his door drew their attention away from the show and Loki frowned, setting down his eggroll. “I’ll be back…”

Thor watched Loki walk to the door, setting down his own food when he heard Loki inhale sharply.

“Angrboda?”

The beta smiled, cheap flowers and even cheaper chocolates in his hands. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Loki!”

Loki widened his eyes in shock, jumping when he felt Thor place a calm but possessive hand on his hip. 

“I thought I made it very clear that Loki was with me?”

Angrboda scoffed, glaring at Thor. “What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?”

“He’s my  _ boyfriend _ , and I  _ invited _ him here.” Spat Loki, crossing his arms and frowning. “I made it very clear that things were over between us. I’m happy with Thor, and I’m not interested in rekindling. Go. Away.”

“Loki, babe, you don’t mean that. Tell this alpha to go, let me come in, and-”

“So we’re going to close the door. And if you don’t leave, I’m calling the cops.” Interrupted Thor, pulling Loki behind him.

“Wait, Loki-”

Thor slammed the door shut in his face, huffing and turning to face Loki. “Are you alright?”

Loki nodded, annoyed that Angrboda actually showed up tonight. “I-”

Loud banging and sounds of “Loki!” interrupted him, and Thor growled, throwing the door open. “Are you an  _ idiot _ ?!”

“Loki! I won’t be mad about this, just let me in, and tell this Ken Doll to go!”

Thor scoffed at being called a Ken doll and opened his mouth to respond, snapping it shut when Loki growled and began to emit downright  _ scathing _ pheromones.

“Norns, Angrboda! I don’t love you! I don’t! I’m tired of breaking up and getting back together every other day! I’m tired of the whining! I hate that you’re clingy! You’re high maintenance, and selfish, and I’m sick of it! I’m too good for you! You took advantage of my kindness, and I’m sick of it! Go away!” Raged Loki, pouring out everything he’d been pushing underneath the surface about his feelings towards the beta.

Angrboda seemed shocked that Loki felt this way and took a step forward, beginning to plead with him. “Babe, I can change, I’ll be better, I’ll  _ do _ better, I-”

“No!” Shouted Loki, banging his fist against the door frame and surprising Thor and Angrboda with the action. “Go! I don’t want to get back together! I’ve told you this time and time again, and you won’t  _ listen _ to me! That’s the issue! So go!”

Thor didn’t like seeing Loki this upset and gently placed a calming hand on his hip, encouraging him to come back into the apartment. He then shot a frustrated look Angrboda’s way. “I’m very serious about calling the cops. If you bang on his door again, the police will remove you from the property.” He closed the door then and pulled Loki into his arms, shocked to see that Loki was actually crying. “Loki, Loki… it’s alright. Everything is okay.”

The omega sniffed, wiping at his eyes with a shaking hand and allowing himself to be pulled into Thor’s warm embrace. “I’m just upset.”

Thor shushed him gently, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Take a few deep breaths. I think he understands that he needs to leave you alone.”

Loki nodded, finally beginning to calm down. It had been a long time since he had been that angry and he sighed, hoping that their evening wasn’t ruined.

Thor sensed that Loki probably felt this way and took his hand, leading him over to the couch, and pulling him into his lap. “Loki, the evening isn’t ruined. We can still laugh at this silly TV show, we can pack up the food, and cuddle on the couch, you can eat your chocolate… this can still be a nice night.”

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, feeling better when the alpha began to release calming pheromones. “Can we just stay like this for a few minutes.”

Relaxing back into the corner of the couch, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki a bit tighter, encouraging the omega to relax in his lap. “Sure. We’ll stay like this for as long as you need us to.”

“Thank you.”

Loki hadn’t meant to get so emotional, and while he was annoyed that their perfect day was ruined by Angrboda, he knew that all that mattered was right now. Thor was comforting him, and murmuring sweet words into his ears, making him feel better and trying his best to let him know that everything would be okay, and… and that meant a lot.

Mustering his courage, Loki looked up and placed a soft kiss against Thor’s lips, wanting to thank him. “Thank you, Thor. For defending me, and comforting me. It… it means a lot.”

Thor returned Loki’s kiss and placed another one on his sensitive scent glands on his neck. “Of course. We’re dating, and I really like you. I don’t want anyone to hurt you, and I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

Loki smiled softly at this, hugging Thor just a bit tighter. “You always know the perfect thing to say.”

The pair smiled at each other before meeting for another kiss, and Thor ran his hands up and along Loki’s torso, kissing him again. “Are you feeling better?”

Loki nodded, resting his chin on Thor’s shoulder. “I am.”

“Are you feeling better enough to finish our makeout session from yesterday?”

Loki snorted, pulling back a bit so that he could shoot Thor an amused look. “Yes.”

Thor smirked and began to kiss Loki’s neck, pulling him a bit closer. “Just forget about Angrboda. You stood up for yourself tonight, and should be proud because of that.”

Loki couldn’t hold back a smile when Thor placed another kiss against his sensitive scent glands, and ran a hand through the alpha’s golden hair, not missing the subtle change in Thor’s scent. He matched this with pheromones of his own, subtly letting Thor know that he was okay with things getting heavier.

Thor took this as a green light and licked at Loki’s scent glands on his neck, causing the omega to stifle a moan. Moving his hands underneath Loki’s shirt, Thor ran them along the expanse of his smooth skin, tracing kisses back up to Loki’s mouth, and slanting their lips together.

Loki returned his kisses eagerly, licking at Thor’s lower lip to encourage the alpha’s lips to part.

Thor allowed Loki’s tongue to rub along the length of his own, and pulled Loki closer, deepening their kisses and moving his hands to Loki’s rear, squeezing at him.

Loki didn’t mind Thor being this touchy and moaned softly when Thor’s hands found themselves maneuvering underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and gripping at him again. He arched in his hold a bit to allow him more access, and let out a soft sound when Thor pressed a gentle finger into him, spreading himself a bit more in Thor’s lap to make things easier.

He broke their kiss to suck softly at Thor’s neck, knowing that this was a sensitive place on the alpha as well. Alphas generally didn’t like this being done to them - it came across as very submissive, which was the last thing alphas wanted to be seen as - but Thor relented, knowing that Loki wouldn’t think less of him for reacting to his touch here.

Instead, he pushed another finger into Loki, laughing softly when the omega moaned and tightened around his fingers. Loki traced kisses back up to Thor’s lips and shuddered when a final finger entered him, reaching down between them to release Thor’s erection from his sweatpants.

Taking hold of the alpha’s cock, Loki began to run his hand along Thor’s shaft, applying what he hoped was a good amount of pressure, and rubbing the pad of his thumb around the head of his cock, continuing his movements when a bead of precum began to dribble down the alpha’s shaft.

Thor stifled a moan when Loki twisted his hand a particular way, and kissed at the omega’s scent glands on his neck, pulling his fingers out of him. “Are you ready for me?”

Loki nodded, standing up to remove his shirt and sweatpants before settling himself back in Thor’s lap.

Thor kicked off his own sweatpants and removed his shirt, helping Loki steady himself as the omega sat back in his lap.

Reaching behind him to take hold of Thor, Loki slowly sank down, letting out a low moan along with the alpha.

Thor was a bit larger than he was used to, so he took his time, waiting until he had fully adjusted before moving forward, and beginning to ride Thor.

The alpha’s hands were splayed against Loki’s ass again, and he helped with the omega’s movements, one of his hands shifting to grasp at Loki’s cock, and jerk it while he rode him, causing Loki to groan again. His lips were right back at Loki’s neck, and he continued to kiss and suck at him fiercely here, wanting to leave a mark on his skin.

He noticed Loki’s thighs beginning to shake from exertion and slanted his mouth against the omega’s, shifting them on the couch until Loki was on his back. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s torso and snapped his eyes shut when the alpha snapped his hips into him, unable to stifle his cries. A particular thrust had Loki’s toes curling, and he cried out when Thor continued to hit this spot within him relentlessly, knowing that he was close.  _ “A-Alpha!” _

Thor sat up a bit and grasped at Loki’s thighs, determined to make him climax first. He reached down and took hold of Loki’s cock, running his hand along his shaft, a well timed twist being all Loki needed to be sent off into ecstasy. 

Loki clamped down around him and shuddered, a low moan leaving the omega’s lips as he came, cum spurting across his stomach and chest.

Slowly pulling out of Loki, Thor maneuvered the omega onto his stomach, and pushed himself into Loki once more, holding Loki close and beginning to move.

Loki was still impossibly sensitive and moaned again, managing to arch a bit into Thor’s hold to make things easier. He could tell that Thor was close, and spread himself a bit, crying out when Thor found that perfect angle again.

This seemed to be what the alpha was looking for, and once he found it he snapped his hips into Loki at lightspeed, biting a lower lip and groaning when he felt Loki climax again. Feeling Loki pulse around him was all it took, and he climaxed as well, the movement of his hips slowing as he crashed through the post-orgasmic waves.

Kissing Loki’s cheek, Thor maneuvered them until they were both on their sides, facing the TV, and reached behind him, snagging a blanket from the crest of the couch and tossing it over them so that they’d be warm.

Loki turned in Thor’s hold and slanted his lips against Thor’s, wanting to go for another round, and Thor felt the same, so he wrapped his arms around Loki and shifted until he was on his back, Loki’s thighs splayed on either side of him.

It took a few minutes for Thor to get erect again, and once he was Loki was sinking down on him again, hands splayed across his chest as he rode him.

Thor reached up and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Loki’s nipples, laughing softly when Loki’s movements faltered for a moment. Moving his right hand down to Loki’s cock, Thor rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock and began to run his hand up and along his shaft, the fingers of his left hand pinching and beginning to lightly tug or twist at Loki’s nipple.

_ “Fuck,” _ Muttered Loki, snapping his eyes shut and beginning to pant. He didn’t stop riding Thor though, and let out a broken gasp, climaxing for the third time that night. He was determined to make Thor climax and didn’t stop, changing the way he was moving his hips, and laughing when this seemed to do the trick. Tightening around Thor, Loki rode him a bit quicker, knowing that Thor was close when the alpha’s cock twitched inside him.

Thor grabbed at Loki’s hips and helped guide him, snapping his eyes shut and moaning when he came, Loki’s movements beginning to slow while he came down from his orgasmic high.

Loki slumped over in Thor’s hold and slanted his lips against his for an impassioned kiss before laughing softly and pulling away, wanting to catch his breath.

Thor squeezed Loki’s rear again, loving how Loki fit perfectly into his hands. “Norns… that was amazing.”

Loki perked up at Thor’s praise and kissed him again, humming softly. “You didn’t use a condom?”

“No… I know you’re on the pill, and I was too lazy to go to your room to get one.”

Loki didn’t mind too much and hummed again, climbing off of Thor and nestling back against him, closing his eyes. “Gerd will be so mad at me; this is her favorite blanket.”

Thor snorted, slinging an arm around Loki’s waist and pulling him closer. “We can wash it before Sunday. She never has to know.”

Loki smiled softly, still feeling tired. “That is very true.”

Thor’s phone vibrating caught their attention, and he asked Loki to pass him his phone, unlocking it and seeing that Sif tagged him in a post on social media.

He inhaled sharply when he saw that Sif posted pictures of them throughout the entirety of their relationship in a collage, and rushed to comment, demanding that she take this post down. She mentioned in the post that she was happy to be celebrating 6 years together, and told everyone to expect an engagement announcement in the near future, which pissed him off more than anything.

Loki stopped him though, knowing how they could get her to stop. “Wait, Alpha. I have an idea.”

Thor looked down at him, waiting for him to explain.

“Post a picture of your own, and tag her in it. That should embarrass her enough to make her stop this behavior.”

Thor found himself agreeing to this, and nodded, turning on his camera and snapping a quick selfie of himself and Loki.

He posted it with a nice caption about being happy for the first Valentine’s day in his life, and tagged Sif in it so that all of their friends would see this post.

He then turned off his phone, not wanting to deal with the backlash of his actions.

He’d deal with the aftermath tomorrow.

  
♡♡♡


	3. Spring Break (And A Surprise)

♡♡♡

Just like Thor expected, his social media post about Loki blew up.

Sif and her posse of friends were sending him angry and threatening messages, and they even reached out to Freyr, who ended up calling Thor the next morning, wanting to know why  _ he _ was getting attacked.

Thor and Loki ended up moving back to the omega’s bed later that night, so the alpha reached for his phone and accepted Freyr’s call, feeling bad for his friend. “Hey.”

“Thor, why are Sif and her friends attacking me? I woke up to like a dozen posts on my social media about how I was a terrible person, and that my girlfriend was ugly. What is this about?”

Thor had him on speaker, and Loki gasped when he heard that they were attacking his friend Gerd. “Norns… I’m sorry, Freyr, it’s all my fault. I convinced Thor to make a silly post in retaliation.” 

“Loki?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

He heard Freyr sigh. “I knew Sif was crazy, but… this is ridiculous. Gerd doesn’t really care about what they’re saying, but I do.”

“Just block her and her friends and make your accounts private.” Sighed Thor, annoyed that Sif was acting so petulant. “This should all blow over in a month. I’m sorry about all of this, Freyr.”

“Just be careful, Thor.” Warned his friend, sighing in frustration again. “You know how terrible Sif can get when it comes to you. Remember the last time you tried to break up with her?”

Thor groaned, knowing that Freyr spoke the truth. The last time he’d tried to break up with Sif during their sophomore year of college, she’d managed to convince his new girlfriend to break up with him, and ended up ruining every relationship he had with other people after that until he agreed to get back together with her.

She would stalk their social media, she and her friends would attack his new partners over the web, they would engage  _ their _ friends into the drama, even sometimes going as far as to attack the family members of Thor’s new partners over the internet. Thor’s partners would always try and hold on for a few weeks, but Sif was  _ relentless _ , and wouldn’t give up until she managed to make them lose their composure, and break up with Thor.

Thor refused to let the same thing happen with Loki though and sighed again, knowing just how far Sif would go. “I know. Just... block her and her friends, make your accounts private and continue with your lives. She and her friends can only do so much. And we’re all adults now, so… I’m certain that we all won’t be bothered by the terrible things Sif says, as we all know it’s a lie.”

Freyr made a noncommittal noise. “I’ll try and stay away, but I really like Gerd. And I’m annoyed that Sif and her friends are attacking her online.”

“I know, Freyr. I wish I didn’t have a crazy ex-girlfriend, but I do. Worst case scenario, we get restraining orders against her and her friends. I don’t think that it’ll come to that, but if it does… then we’ll take that step.” Assured Thor, completely over the entire situation.

“Alright, Thor. Well… enjoy your weekend, I guess.”

Thor thanked Freyr and apologized once more before sighing and ending the call. “ _ Norns _ , she is crazy.”

Loki hummed, resting a calming hand on Thor’s chest. “I’m guessing she’s ruined all your previous relationships this way?”

Thor nodded. “Unfortunately.”

“Well, she won’t get what she wants this time,” Murmured Loki. “I refuse to let this relationship fail because a silly omega can’t accept that she ruined the relationship she wanted, herself.”

Thor smiled softly and kissed Loki’s temple, relieved to hear this. He knew it was quite early in their relationship, but he  _ really _ liked Loki. And he’d be damned if he let Sif ruin what he had with the omega.

♡♡♡

Throughout exams, class, work, and life, Thor and Loki managed to see each other at least once a week. This was their final semester - graduation was in May - so Thor and Loki looked forward to beginning their new lives.

Gerd and Freyr invited them on a cruise to the Bahamas to enjoy Spring Break during the middle of March, so Loki and Thor agreed, looking forward to all the partying. And once March 15th hit, the pair were on a plane down to Miami, Florida, excited about the week they would spend here.

By this time Loki and Thor had been dating for almost two months and were still going strong despite Sif and Angrboda’s attempts to come between them, so they were happy, knowing that this trip was exactly what they needed.

After boarding the cruise ship and pulling off, Thor and Loki settled their things into their room, collapsing on their large king-sized bed and moaning as the high-quality mattress took away their aches and pains.

“Norns, I can’t wait to have sex on this bed.” Moan Loki, spreading out further onto the bed. “I feel like I’m sinking into the mattress.”

Thor snorted, playfully shoving at Loki when the omega’s foot caressed his thigh. “Is that all you think about?”

Loki laughed as well, playfully shoving Thor back. “My name is Loki, and I’m addicted to my boyfriend’s cock.”

“Hi, Loki.” Laughed Thor, going along with his joke.

The pair snorted together and enjoyed just being in each other’s presence in moments like this.

“Norns, the sea is so blue. I can’t wait until we get there.”

“I know,” Murmured Thor, sitting up and looking out of their window. “But I don’t want to stay in our room right now. Want to head upstairs and check out everything?”

Loki nodded, getting up to follow Thor out of their room. Gerd and Freyr wouldn’t meet up with them until later that night, so they had time to explore.

Making their way to the main part of the ship, Loki and Thor looked over the cruise ship map, seeing where everything was so that they knew where to go.

“Look, Loki. They have a premium candy shop.” Pointed out Thor, catching the omega’s attention.

Loki inhaled sharply, looking at where Thor was pointing on the map of the cruise ship. “Norns… we have to stop there.”

Thor took Loki’s hand then and intertwined their fingers, amused but not surprised. “We can start there, and walk around the ship exploring after.”

Loki was excited about going to the candy shop - he was admittedly a glutton when it came to sweets - and found himself humming, surprised that he was actually this happy. He knew that it was because he was with Thor, and they were far,  _ far _ away from their exes and the stressors of life.

He felt himself grow nauseous when he inhaled the scent of a passing woman’s perfume though and paled considerably, stopping in their tracks and holding a hand over his mouth and nose, trying not to vomit.

Thor turned when Loki stopped walking and placed a comforting hand on his side, concerned to see him so pale. “Loki?! Are you alright?”

Loki closed his eyes and waited a few seconds before breathing in again, relieved that the scent was gone, having taken his nausea with it. He blinked a few times and straightened up next, wondering what caused him to feel that way. “Norns…”

Thor was still very worried and rubbed at his back, hoping to calm him further. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know. I smelled perfume wafting from a woman passing by and got extremely nauseous. It was so  _ weird _ .”

“Would you like to go back to the room and rest for a bit?”

Loki shook his head, his gluttonous greed taking over. “No. If I don’t do anything else today, I want to stop by the candy shop and then the bar later tonight for the EDM party they’re throwing on deck.”

This put an amused smile back on Thor’s face, and he nodded, taking Loki’s hand again. “If you start feeling sick again please let me know.”

Loki made a noncommittal noise, knowing that he would force himself to go to that EDM party tonight, regardless of his health. He’d really been looking forward to dancing the night away with Thor and their friends and didn’t want to miss out.

Thor knew that Loki was thinking about forcing himself to party and frowned, raising an eyebrow at the man. “Loki…”

“Fine, fine, I’ll say something if I get sick again.” Huffed the omega, taking charge and leading them up another flight of stairs to the candy shop.

Thor made a mental note to keep an eye on Loki and followed him into the candy store, looking around in awe.

There was candy in every conceivable nook and cranny, and Loki found himself salivating at the sight of it all. “Norns have mercy… this is where I want to live for the rest of my life.”

Thor snorted, noticing that there were bags and buckets to fill with candy. “Would you like to get a bag?”

Loki looked to where Thor was pointing, seeing that they had quart-sized buckets with handles that he could fill up for $28 dollars. “I’m going to let go of my inhibitions, and listen to my stomach. And it’s telling me to get the bucket.”

Thor wasn’t surprised, and grabbed a small bag for himself, knowing that he wanted to at least eat a little candy today.

He and Loki went around the store getting candy, and by the end of it Loki’s bucket was full to the  _ brim _ with various gums, gummies, lollipops, chocolates, and every other conceivable candy under the sun. Thor  _ hoped _ that this candy would last Loki the entire trip, but a large part of him knew that Loki would most likely finish the candy in three days. Candy was the  _ one _ thing Loki could eat all day, every day, and Thor found this side of him adorable.

He noticed that Loki was pale again when he lifted the hood of a certain type of candy to shovel into his bucket, and quickly closed it, placing a calm hand on the omega’s lower back. “Loki? Are you alright?”

Loki inhaled deeply, relieved when his nausea finally went away. “I think I’m just mildly seasick. When I smell certain things, I get really sick until the smell goes away.”

Thor frowned, knowing that there was a pharmacy onboard. “Let’s make our next stop the pharmacy, then. I’m sure that they have something for that.”

Loki nodded, agreeing with him. He’d be damned if he spent this entire trip sick in bed.

The pair purchased their candy and made their way to the pharmacy on the ship, purchasing some motion sickness and anti-nausea medicine for Loki.

An hour after taking this Loki seemed to feel better, so Thor thought nothing of the omega’s random nausea, enjoying exploring the cruise ship with Loki. Around 8pm they met up with Freyr and Gerd for dinner at the buffet on board and sat down after gathering their plates, beginning to eat.

“Everyone excited for the Bahamas tomorrow?”

Loki nodded in Freyr’s direction, dipping the meat from a crab leg into some melted butter. “Thor and I were just talking about how blue the water was.”

“I know! I can’t wait to swim with the dolphins!” Gushed Gerd, getting excited about tomorrow all over again.

“I can’t wait to scuba dive. That’s something I’ve always wanted to do.” Replied Thor, taking a bite of his burger. “That, combined with the waterpark we’re going to, makes this trip perfect.”

“It’s definitely a well-needed break, considering we graduate in a month and a half.” Sighed Freyr. “And speaking of graduation… have you both decided what you’re going to do?”

Thor raised a confused eyebrow at his friend. “About what?”

“About your living situation. Gerd and I are moving in together once we graduate… so… you can’t live with me. I mean, you  _ can _ , but…”

Thor was surprised to hear this, as the couple had only been dating for two months. “Oh… well… I don’t know. I guess I’ll figure it out once we get back.”

He and Loki had only been dating for a month and a half, so he definitely didn’t want to bring up moving in together.

Loki seemed to feel the same and quickly changed the subject, not wanting Thor to feel pressured to move in with him. “Are you both staying in the city?”

“No,” Answered Gerd, smiling sweetly at Freyr. “We’re heading back to my hometown. It’s a pretty big city, and my parents have a property that they said we can rent from them. It’s cheaper than trying to find somewhere in this city, so we took my parents up on their offer.”

Loki was surprised to hear this but was happy for their friends. They  _ did _ seem to be moving a bit too fast, but they were both adults and could do whatever they felt was right for their relationship. As long as they were happy, Loki was happy.

“What about you?”

Loki hummed softly, knowing that he wanted to return to his hometown as well. He liked the city their university was in, but he didn’t see himself setting his roots there. “I don't know. I think I want to return to my hometown as well, but… it’s still up in the air.”

He didn’t mind having a long-distance relationship with Thor but didn’t know if the alpha wanted the same. He decided that he would bring it up later tomorrow when they were alone.

“Are you staying here, Thor?” Asked Freyr, sipping at his drink. 

Thor shook his head no, setting down a chicken wing. He was beginning to get full, and didn’t want to be stuffed before the EDM party that night at 10. “My father offered me a position in his company  _ and _ a signing bonus, so I’d be an idiot to not accept it.”

This was news to Loki, and he turned to look at Thor, raising an eyebrow at him. “What city is your family in?”

“Out on the west coast, in California. And you?”

“We’re on the east coast…”

Thor blinked a few times in bewilderment, realizing that he and Loki wouldn’t be able to see each other very much once they graduated. “Oh…”

Freyr and Gerd seemed to realize that they made the mood awkward with their prodding and laughed nervously, trying to change the subject. “So who wants dessert? I hear that there’s an unlimited ice cream sundae bar.”

Loki took this change in conversation like it was a lifeline and nodded, getting up quickly. “I think I’ll go check that out. Gerd, want to get some with me?”

Gerd nodded, getting up and following Loki.

Once they were alone, Thor sighed, beginning to feel sad.

Seeing Loki once a week was hard enough, and knowing that he would probably have to go months without seeing him made him feel things that he didn’t expect to feel about someone he’d only been dating for a month and a half. “Norns…”

Freyr reached out, placing a reassuring hand on Thor’s shoulder. “It won’t be as bad as you’re thinking, Thor. If you really feel a deep connection with Loki, then you will both be able to make things work. And who knows, maybe after a month or two apart, you’ll realize that your connection is deeper than you expected, and you’ll move in together.”

Thor frowned, knowing that although Freyr spoke the truth, he still didn’t want to be separated from Loki. “We’ve only been dating for a little under 2 months. I… it’s still too early to ask him if we should live together.”

“I think it would be a good thing if you both spoke over it later. It doesn’t have to be tonight, but… maybe sometime this week? When things have calmed down?” Recommended Freyr, hoping to make Thor feel better.

Thor nodded, snapping his mouth shut and looking up when Gerd and Loki returned, each with two sundaes in their hands. 

“We got you both ice cream.” Announced Loki, setting Thor’s bowl of ice cream in front of him. “I know you don’t like too many toppings, so I only put sprinkles on your sundae.”

Thor smiled up at Loki and kissed his cheek in appreciation once he sat down, reaching for his sundae. “Thank you, Omega.”

Loki blushed when Thor called him this and nodded, taking a spoonful of ice cream and a banana slice and bringing it to his mouth to eat. He went rigid once the scent of the banana wafted into his nostrils and threw the spoon back in the waffle bowl, gagging and turning away sharply. “Norns!”

Thor quickly pushed the bowl away from Loki and rubbed at his side, worried since this was the  _ third _ time that this had happened today. “Do you need more medicine?”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut in the hopes that focusing on his breathing would quell his nausea, and relaxed when it went away, opening his eyes and realizing that everyone at the table was staring at him. “It was the banana… smelling it made me feel quite nauseous for some reason.”

Frowning deeply, Thor looked at his watch, wanting to see the time. “Should we stop by the clinic? What if this keeps happening?”

Loki shook his head quickly, knowing that if they did this, they would miss the party. “I’m okay. I’m better now.”

Gerd tutted at Loki’s dismissive attitude, staring at him strangely. “Loki… seeing the doctor on board won’t hurt. Maybe they can prescribe you something that helps you feel better.”

Loki frowned, looking at the time as well. “Fine. But I still want to go to the party tonight. Thor and I might be a bit late, so… we’ll text you when we get there?”

Gerd nodded. “Sure. Text me with an update when the doctor tells you what’s wrong. Hopefully, it’s just seasickness.”

Loki sighed and stood up with Thor, agreeing with her. “I will, love.”

He and Thor waved goodbye to their friends and made their way to the clinic of the cruise ship, signing in and waiting in the waiting room for Loki’s name to be called. There weren’t too many people there this time of night, so they didn’t have to wait long and were called into a room 10 minutes later, greeting the doctor on board.

“Hello, gentlemen. What seems to be the issue tonight?”

Thor helped Loki sit on the examination table, sighing softly. “He’s been sick all day. He’s fine until he smells something, and then he gets extremely nauseous until whatever causing the smell goes away.”

The doctor hummed, beginning to examine Loki. He checked his ears, the back of his throat, his eyes, his lymph nodes, and hummed again, wanting to ask more questions. “When was your last heat cycle?”

“The 10th of last month.”

The doctor looked at the date of today. “And today is the 16th…”

Loki rushed to explain, knowing what the doctor was thinking. “Sometimes, my heats are irregular. They’ve gotten more consistent since I’ve been on the pill, though.”

“How long have you been on birth control?”

“About four years now, I think.”

“And you take them regularly?”

Loki nodded fervently. “Every day at 8 am.”

The doctor looked over at Thor then. “Are you both dating exclusively and using condoms?”

Thor blushed at the invasive question, scratching at his beard. “We are exclusive, but… we don’t really use condoms anymore.”

The doctor hummed again, looking through Loki’s charts. “Have you been tired lately, Loki?”

Loki nodded, suddenly remembering that he  _ had _ been a bit tired lately. “Just a bit. Usually, with a coffee or an energy drink halfway through the day, I’m fine.”

The doctor wrote something down on his chart then. “I need to check on the results of your urine test. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Thor waited until he closed the door before speaking. “Loki… I didn’t know your heat was late.”

Loki frowned when Thor brought this up, beginning to feel nervous. “It usually isn’t… it’s been pretty consistent for a year now.” 

Thor’s heart admittedly began to beat a bit faster when he heard this. “Your chest was really sensitive last night, wasn’t it?”

Loki blinked a few times in bewilderment, thinking back to their romp the previous night. “A-A little? But that might’ve been because I was cold, and your tongue was warm.”

Neither of them wanted to say what they thought the reason for Loki’s sickness could be, and remained silent, waiting for the doctor to return.

He returned to their room a few minutes later and looked at the pair, his face unreadable. “Well, I know what the issue is. You’re 6 and a half weeks pregnant, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki’s jaw dropped in complete disbelief when the doctor told him this, and he grasped at the exam table so hard his knuckles were white, refusing to believe the news. “That’s impossible! I-I’m on the pill! And I take it every day! I-I’m diligent!”

“While that may be true, the birth control pill is only 93% effective if it is the only method of contraception used. That means there is a 7% chance that it could fail. Of course, even missing  _ one _ day or not taking it at the same time, increases the failure rate.”

Loki’s palms began to sweat and he shook his head, continuing to protest. “But I’ve been  _ diligent _ ! For 4 years! I-I haven’t missed a day! I-I-”

“Loki,” Murmured the doctor, trying to calm him down. “You could’ve been the  _ perfect _ patient, and taken the pill every day at the same time, and there would always be that 7% chance. Even condoms have a failure rate, Loki. Every form of birth control has a failure rate. This could’ve happened to  _ anyone _ .”

Loki felt his eyes well with tears, and he shook his head yet again, in complete and utter disbelief that he was pregnant. “I-I just don’t understand! Getting pregnant outside of a heat cycle is rare!”

“You’re absolutely right about that. But if an omega doesn’t spend their heat with an alpha and receive their knot, they are fertile for up to  _ two _ weeks after it.”

Loki covered his face with his hands, trying to make sense of this all.

He hadn’t spent his February heat with Thor, as they had  _ literally _ only been together a week when it came.

A calming arm being wrapped around him made him pull his hands from his face, and he relaxed a bit when he saw that it was Thor. The alpha looked very worried for him, and rubbed at his back, which only made Loki tear up more.

“I’m terribly sorry that this information troubles you Mr. Laufeyson. We arrive in the Bahamas in 10 hours, and… there are facilities on land that will allow you to terminate this pregnancy, should you choose to do so.” The doctor then scribbled something on a paper, and handed it to Thor. “This is a prescription for Loki to help with the morning sickness. He should take a pill every 8 hours, until the end of the first trimester, should he choose to continue the pregnancy.”

Thor nodded and thanked the doctor, waiting until he left the room before turning his attention back to Loki.

The omega had a lost look on his face, and it broke Thor’s heart to see Loki this undone. “Omega… would you like to head back to the room?”

Loki sniffed and nodded almost mechanically, allowing Thor to help him off the table and out of the room. He walked back to their room in a daze and sat down on the edge of their bed once they made it inside, breaking down and sobbing into his hands. “Norns, Thor! I-I don’t know what to do! I-I never planned on being a single mother! I-I-”

Taking Loki’s hands in his, Thor shushed him gently, moving a hand to also rub soothing circles into the omega’s back. “Loki, I’m not leaving you.”

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes, trying to process everything. “We’ve only been together for a month and a half, Alpha! It’s not fair to you to burden you with a fucking baby! I don’t want you to feel forced to be with me!”

“And I  _ won’t _ ,” Assured Thor. “Loki, you choosing to keep or not keep this child will not affect our relationship. If we break up, it  _ won’t _ be because you’re pregnant or because you got an abortion. I-I really like you, and although I’m scared out of my  _ mind _ right now, I support whatever decision you make. But I want you to make a decision knowing that I’m not leaving because of it.”

Loki knew Thor well enough by now to know that the alpha was telling the truth, and he finally looked up at him, terrified that his life would fall apart when Thor heard what he wanted to do. “What do you want me to do?”

“Loki-”

“I-I want to know, Alpha. Be honest with me.  _ Please _ .”

Thor sighed softly, taking Loki’s hand in his once again and weighing everything on his mind. If he were honest, he could never forgive himself if Loki made his decision because of something he said. Thor’s body wasn’t going to change, he wasn’t the one that would have to go through labor, he wasn’t the one that would have to carry their child for nine months,  _ Loki _ was. All Thor could do was help support Loki in every way he needed. Regardless of the decision he made.

“Loki… I want you to make a decision without worrying about what I want. I’m not carrying this child.  _ You _ are.”

“But it’s your kid too!” Wept Loki, looking deeply into Thor’s eyes and beginning to plead with him. “I need to know what you personally want to do… I need to know if it matches up with what I want. I don’t want you going along with whatever I do if it’s not something that you personally want me to do.”

Thor sighed then, beginning to frown. “Loki-”

“Alpha,  _ please _ ,” Urged Loki, squeezing his hand tightly. “ _ Tell _ me…”

“... Selfishly, I… would like you to keep it. But if you decide not to, this will not change how I feel about you. Please,  _ please _ don’t decide what to do, based on what I say.”

Hearing this took the weight of the world off of Loki’s shoulders, and he relaxed, taking in a shuddering breath. “I wanted to keep it too. I-I know that this isn’t what I wanted or planned, but… it’s not the kid’s fault. And… and if it managed to still get there, even with me being on birth control, then… there must be a reason.”

Thor admittedly relaxed as well and kissed Loki’s temple, rubbing at his side. “Are you sure that you want to keep it?”

Loki nodded, a tentative hand coming to rest over his still flat stomach. “Even if you decide you can’t do this later… it won’t change my mind.”

“That will never happen,” Assured Thor, kissing Loki’s temple again. “I’m staying. And… and even if we decide to end things between us, I’m certain that we’d figure out a way to co-parent. We’d make it work.”

This put a small smile on Loki’s face, and he let out a small laugh, knowing that Thor spoke the truth. “So we’re doing this?”

Thor nodded, laughing softly as well. “Yes. And I need you to know that even if we do break up, I won’t abandon you. And I still want to be heavily involved in this child’s life. You won’t be a single mother.”

Hearing Thor say this calmed Loki, and he finally let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, wiping at the last of his tears. “Thank you.”

Now that he knew Loki was pregnant and they’d come to the decision that they would raise their child together, Thor wanted to bring up their living situation.

“Loki… to be completely honest, I don’t know how comfortable I feel with you living on the east coast by yourself, now.”

Loki frowned, raising an eyebrow up in confusion at Thor. “I won’t be alone. I have my parents.”

Thor shook his head, pulling Loki into his lap and surprising the omega with his sudden possessiveness. “You’re pregnant, Loki, and I want to be there. I don’t want you to be alone during this. I don’t want to only see you once every few months. I want to attend appointments, and help you through the pregnancy. I want to play an active role in it. And I can’t do that from all the way across the country.” He kissed Loki’s jugular then, pulling the omega closer. “I can take care of us.  _ All _ of us; I already have a job lined up. We can find a place to live near there, and… and start living.”

Loki had to admit, Thor’s plan  _ did _ seem convincing. He honestly didn’t want to go through this entire pregnancy alone, and although moving in with Thor this early did make him worry, he knew that this was the best decision considering their situation. “I don’t want to be apart from you for months, either… I want the baby to know you.”

“So you’ll live with me? We don’t have to get married - I understand that things are a bit rushed because of the pregnancy - but that doesn’t mean we have to drop everything.”

Loki laughed, turning in Thor’s lap to wrap his arms around his neck. “I’ll live with you… and I want you to be a part of this child’s life too, so even if we break up… I’ll stay in the same state as you for the first few years of our child’s life.”

Thor relaxed fully then, relieved to hear this. “Thank you.”

The pair remained in each other’s arms for quite some time, knowing that they had a million and one things to talk about now that they’d agreed to have this baby and move in together. Loki was feeling tired though and wanted to just rest. Finding out he was pregnant was very stressful, and although he felt better now that he knew Thor wasn’t leaving, he was still overwhelmed by it all.

Thor seemed to sense this, as the alpha kissed him gently before rubbing at his back. “Let’s turn in, Loki. We can decide what to do with our lives later. We have eight months left, so… I’m certain between now and then, we’ll have it figured out.”

Loki hummed softly, kissing Thor once more. “Thank you… for… for doing this. And not leaving.”

Thor hugged Loki close, not wanting him to think that he would leave, or that he was forcing himself to stay. “Of course. Look, it took both of us to create it. I refuse to put all the responsibility on you. If male alphas were the ones the Norns decreed to carry life, then I’d probably be pregnant too.” He snorted then, the image in his head more amusing than he thought it would be. “I’d probably have an entire army of children since I’m not as responsible as you.”

Loki snorted as well, imagining Thor with an entire army of children due to his irresponsibility. 

The pair smiled at each other then, relieved that they were at least feeling better about everything. Sharing one more kiss, the pair hugged each other close, knowing that although uncertain, everything  _ would  _ be okay.

They’d figure this out, and they’d try their best, and somehow, someway, they would make a happy life for their child.

♡♡♡


	4. April Fools

♡♡♡

After returning from their cruise, Loki thought long and hard about how he and Thor would tell their parents that he was pregnant. He knew his own parents would be disappointed, and it was knowing this that made him want to put off telling them for as long as possible.

Of course, Thor wasn’t doing any better and hadn’t told his parents either. He hadn’t even told Freyr, which Loki found surprising. He hadn’t told Gerd either though, so he couldn’t fault Thor. He believed that they were both in denial about the baby, as they hadn’t talked about his pregnancy at  _ all _ since the night they found out.

Loki was supposed to schedule his first appointment with his OBGYN, but he’d been putting it off each week, too terrified to accept reality. By the time the first week of April rolled around, he was nine weeks along, and even had a  _ very _ faint bump, which made him more nervous than anything.

He decided that he would tell his parents that he was pregnant on April 1st, completely forgetting that it was April Fool’s Day. It took him about an hour to actually gain the courage to call them though, and once he requested a video call from his parents, he knew that he had to just come out and say it, and deal with whatever the aftermath was.

His father Farbauti picked up the phone after a few rings, a proud smile on his face. “Loki! Your mother and I were  _ just _ talking about you. We’ve already bought our plane tickets to see you graduate next month.”

Loki let out a nervous laugh, his heart racing faster than it ever had. “May you go get Mother? I have something I need to share with you.”

Farbauti raised an eyebrow, worried for his son. “You can tell me, son. What is it?”

“I want to tell you both together.”

Farbauti narrowed his eyes at his son, a dark expression on his face. “Please tell me you’re not engaged to that beta.”

“Wha- no! No, no, we’re not even together anymore!” Assured Loki.

“Oh thank the Norns,” Sighed his father, relieved to hear this. “That was a terrible relationship; I’m so glad you’re out of it. Have you met someone else?”

Loki bit his lower lip and nodded, getting nervous all over again. “This… has a lot to do with my current partner.”

“Oh all right, I’ll get your mother. I want him to hear whatever this news is, too.”

Loki heard his father call out for his mother Laufey, and bit his lip again once both of his parents were on camera, staring at him expectantly. 

Loki’s mother beamed when he saw his son and waved at him, blowing a kiss at the camera. “Loki! Your father says you want to tell us something?”

Loki nodded slowly, deciding that he would just go for it. “Um… I-I… I’m nine weeks pregnant.”

His mother snorted, rolling his eyes and beginning to laugh. “Oh ha ha ha, Loki. That’s very funny.”

Loki widened his eyes in bewilderment, not understanding his mother’s reaction. “Wha-”

“And now you’re going to tell us that you’re moving halfway across the country to be with your husband, who you married in secret.” Laughed his father. “You can’t prank us, Loki.”

Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion, trying to determine why his parents thought he was joking. “I’m… I’m not joking. I really am pregnant.”

“Loki, that’s the  _ oldest _ April Fool’s joke in the book,” Laughed his mother. “We’re not falling for that.”

Loki huffed in frustration, forgetting that it was April Fool’s Day. “I-I’m not lying! Here, let me show you my medical records.”

He stood up to go get the papers he received from the doctor on the cruise and sat back down on his bed, showing his parents the diagnosis of pregnancy the doctor printed out. “I got sick on a cruise, and went to their doctor. And… he told me I was pregnant.”

His parents’ smiles faltered, and they stared at the paper closely, seeing that it looked official. 

“Okay, Loki… please tell us you’re joking. Y-You got one of your med-school friends to print that for you, or-” Asked his mother, his voice trailing off as he saw the look on Loki’s face.

Loki shook his head sadly, his stomach sinking when he saw his parents’ faces fall. “I’m nine weeks pregnant…” His mother made a garbled sound at the confession, and it broke Loki’s heart to hear it. “I’m sorry…”

“Loki, how did this  _ happen _ ?” Asked his mother, shaking his head and beginning to tear up. “You’re so young! You’re only 22! You don’t even have a real job yet! How will you support yourself?”

Loki felt himself growing emotional and wiped at his own tears, hating that he did this to his parents. “The doctor told me that the birth control pill I took has a 7% failure rate… so even though I was diligent… there was still a 7% chance that I would get pregnant. And… and I got pregnant.”

His father closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath, trying to make sense of it all. “Is… is it by a stable partner?”

Loki nodded, not wanting his parents to worry. “Yes… and… and my boyfriend and I agreed that I would move to California with him. He already has a job lined up, and would be able to take care of me and the child.”

“That’s so far away!” Whimpered his mother, wiping at his tears with a shaking hand. “Loki, that’s so far away! We’ll barely see you!”

“I don’t have a choice, Mother… Thor wants to be a part of this child’s life, and I want him to be there too. I really like him, and he really likes me, so… I know that even if things don’t work out between us, we will come together and co-parent this child.”

His parents remained silent for quite some time before his father spoke. “We’ll be in town on April 28th. I’d like us to meet this Thor, and sit down to discuss your plans together, Loki.”

Loki nodded, relieved that this hadn’t been as bad as he originally believed it would be. “Then… I’ll see you both at the end of the month.”

“Loki… I know that you’re scared, but… your father and I love you. And we will do whatever we can to support you and this child. You’re not alone in this, alright?” Reassured his mother, reaching out as if he could caress Loki’s cheek. “Everything will be okay.”

Loki’s shoulders sagged in relief and he nodded again, thanking him. After ending the video call with his parents, Loki collapsed back onto his bed, knowing that he needed to tell Thor about this conversation. The pair were still going strong and happy together despite not speaking about the pregnancy, so for this, he was relieved.

Quickly clicking Thor’s contact photo, Loki dialed him for a video call, waiting for him to answer.

Thor answered before the first ring was over and beamed, happy to see Loki’s face. “Hey, Omega.”

Loki smiled softly as well, staring at Thor and still feeling those same butterflies in his stomach every time their eyes met. “Hey… I wanted you to know that I told my parents about the baby.”

Inhaling sharply, the alpha widened his eyes, staring at Loki in bewilderment. “ _ What? _ I-I thought we were waiting!”

“I couldn’t just  _ keep _ it from them, Thor!” Hissed Loki, beginning to get upset. “They’re coming on April 28th, and it will be obvious that I’m pregnant by then!”

The alpha wasn’t happy that Loki told his parents, but knew there was nothing they could do about it now. “... How did they take it?”

“They were shocked.” Sighed Loki, sadly looking away from the phone screen. “They believed I was playing a prank on them, since it’s April Fool’s Day, but… after they realized I was telling the truth, they couldn’t stop crying. But they also said that they would do whatever they could to support me.”

“That’s a relief,” Muttered Thor. “I can assure you, my parents will not feel the same.”

Loki snapped his eyes back over to the phone screen, shocked to hear this. “What do you mean?”

“Loki… my parents aren’t the  _ nicest _ people.” Began Thor, huffing and turning onto his stomach in his bed. “My brother Hodr and I are the only nice ones in our family.”

This was news to Loki, and he sat up in bed, crossing his legs. “What? What do you mean your family isn’t nice?”

Thor frowned and looked away, trying to determine how he was going to explain his family to Loki.

He came from a family of social elites, and his family were stereotypical “rich people”. They were rude, only cared about looks and money or how society viewed them, and looked down on others that didn’t live a lifestyle like them.

His brother Hodr was more down to earth and accepting - Thor got along  _ great _ with Hodr because of this - but the rest of their family was not like them.

Thor’s father was a rich CEO of a business that had existed for over a century, one that had been handed down from his father. He was a ruthless,  _ selfish _ man that only cared about money, power, and prestige. He didn’t care about love, he didn’t care about family, he just cared about money, and how to get more of it.

His  _ mother _ ? If anyone had ever seen an episode of “The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills”, then they would understand. His mother was dramatic, emotional, needy, elitist, rude, crass, and obsessed with what people thought about her and her family. She’d had more plastic surgery and botox than he cared to think about, and he just  _ knew _ that she would look down on Loki. They were polar opposites, and it was knowing that they would have to meet that made Thor panic about the future.

His younger brothers Hermod and Baldur were a combination of their parents, and while Thor loved them, they weren’t  _ close _ like he was with his younger brother Hodr.

He explained all of this to Loki, trying to get him to understand that he couldn’t just  _ tell _ his parents about the pregnancy so easily.

It did concern Loki to hear these things about Thor’s family, and he worried about how they would interact with him once Thor told them about the baby. “Thor, you still need to tell your parents. I’m already showing, and by graduation I  _ won’t _ be able to hide my stomach very well.”

Thor drew back like he’d been stricken, shocked to hear this. “How the hell are you already showing? It doesn’t even have legs yet!”

“I don’t know! I’m too fucking scared to go to the doctor!” Loki shot back, getting upset all over again. “I’m just as scared as you are! I don’t fucking know what’s happening! My pants don’t fit me anymore, my shirts are tight, I’m fucking  _ hungry _ all the time!” Now he was tearing up, and hating himself for tearing up and being so emotional, and he shook his head, wiping at his eyes.

Thor didn't like seeing Loki so distraught and felt guilty about snapping at him, knowing that he needed to fix this. If he continued to pretend the pregnancy wasn’t real, then Loki would feel trapped and alone, and this was the last thing he wanted. “Loki, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Sniffing, Loki wiped at his eyes again, feeling overwhelmed by their situation. “I can’t do this alone, Thor! I need you to help me!”

“I-I know. I know,” Rushed Thor, sitting up in bed. “I’m sorry. I’ll pick up your favorite meal from Gretta’s and be over in an hour, so please don’t cry, Omega.”

Hearing Thor call him this always made Loki’s heart skip a beat, and he couldn’t help but smile softly through his tears, relieved that Thor always knew how to cheer him up. “Okay. I’ll see you then.”

He hung up and collapsed back into bed, his head whirling. His parents knew he was pregnant, Thor told him things about his family that he had  _ no _ idea about, and he just felt so overwhelmed by his life. He didn’t regret choosing to keep the baby - and he knew he never would - but having a child with someone that he’d only known for two months,  _ and _ moving across the country with them, was terrifying.

Letting the warm water of a shower clear his mind seemed to be a good idea, so Loki forced himself to climb out of bed and entered his bathroom, stripping off his clothing and noticing the very faint rise in his stomach in the mirror. It amazed him that he was already showing, and he moved to stroke the small swell, feeling torn. He  _ wanted _ to be happy about being pregnant, but this was an unplanned pregnancy, and he didn’t know how his future life with Thor would be. He just didn’t have it in him to be happy yet.

After stepping in the shower Loki let these thoughts wash over him, the warm water helping relax him a bit. Now that he’d told his parents about the pregnancy, he could only imagine how his brothers would take the news. His eldest brother Helblindi would be upset - more upset than his parents - because he was extremely protective over him. His brother Byleistr would be more patient and understanding - betas usually were - but he would still be sad about the news, since Loki was so young.

Loki decided that he would tell his brother Helblindi first, to just get it over with, before telling Byleistr. He figured Byleistr would comfort him, as his brother understood how overbearing Helblindi could be.

Dialing Helblindi for a video call was one of the most nerve-wracking things Loki had ever done, and his heart pounded from anxiety within his chest. He knew that his brother would be upset if he found out from their parents though, so he told himself that it was better to get it over with, now.

His brother picked up after a few rings and smiled at him, which made Loki feel worse. “Loki! I haven’t spoken to you since before you went on your cruise. How was it, Brother?”

“Um… it… it was  _ nice _ ,” Began Loki, shifting his eyes anxiously from his brother’s own. “I…  _ actually _ found out something on the cruise, and I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I… I’m pregnant, ‘Blindi.”

Loki’s brother narrowed his eyes at him, confusion on his face. “Is this an April Fool’s day prank, Loki?”

“No!” Stressed Loki, finally looking back at his brother. “I’m pregnant! It’s not an April Fool’s day prank!”

Helblindi’s face fell, and it broke Loki’s heart to see it. “Norns,  _ Loki _ ! How?! Are you not on birth control?! How could this happen?! You’re smarter than this!”

Every statement was like a stab to Loki’s heart, and because he was already overwhelmed by life, he began to tear up, hating that his brother was this upset with him. “I-I’m sorry!”

Helblindi’s face softened a bit, but he still looked concerned and upset with his youngest brother. “Loki, what happened? You made it through all four years of college without ever having caught an STD or having a pregnancy scare. What the hell?”

“The doctor told me that the pill I was taking had a 7% fail rate, so…”

Groaning loudly, Helblindi shook his head, trying to process everything. “Do Mom and Dad know?”

“They do.” Confessed Loki, wiping at his eyes. “They said they’ll want to meet my boyfriend when they come on the 28th for my graduation.”

“I want to meet the bastard too,” Tsked Helblindi, rolling his eyes. “ _ Norns _ Loki, I can’t believe you’re fucking pregnant! What are you going to do? Are you keeping it?”

“Thor isn’t a bastard! He’s a good alpha!” Snarled Loki, not wanting his brother to speak ill of a man of Thor’s caliber. “This isn’t his fault, this is because we were both irresponsible. He’s a good man.”

Now Helblindi had an unreadable expression on his face. “An alpha? I thought you only dated betas or omegas?”

“... Thor is different. He’s a good man, and I really like him, ‘Blindi.” Confessed Loki, looking away from his brother’s harsh gaze. “He treats me with the utmost respect, and… and what we have is good. I wouldn’t trade him if I could.”

“How long have you been together?”

“Since the New Year.” Loki already knew what his brother was going to say and rushed to explain, not wanting his brother to continue to think lowly of Thor. “He’s a good alpha, and we’ve already decided that we’re moving out to Cali to work in his father’s business once we graduate. He already has a job lined up, so he can afford to take care of us and the baby.”

Helblindi’s eyes snapped open and he laughed, shaking his head quickly. “Oh no. No, no, no. My little brother is  _ not _ moving across the country to live with someone he’s only dated for 2 months! Loki that’s insane! You’re really going to be alone and pregnant, almost 3,000 miles away from us! What if something happens?! We won’t be able to get to you in enough time! Loki-”

“I’ve already decided what I’m going to do and I’m not changing it, Helblindi!” Shouted Loki, absolutely  _ furious _ with his brother. “I’m not going to keep Thor away from his child! This baby isn’t the responsibility of Mom and Dad, it’s the responsibility of myself and Thor! And if Thor already has a job lined up, then it makes sense to just go with him!”

“Loki you’re only 22! This is fucking ridiculous! You’re too young for a child! You literally  _ just _ graduated high school 4 years ago!” Raged his brother, fighting right back. “Get a fucking abortion!”

“ _ No! _ ” Yelled Loki, getting more upset than he had in a long time. “This is my body and my fucking baby and I’m not getting rid of it! Thor and I already decided that we would raise this child together!”

“Loki, why in the  _ hell _ would you want to be trapped in a relationship with someone because of an unwanted baby?!” Groaned Helblindi, shaking his head and getting more and more upset. “Loki this is so ridiculous! You don’t have to ruin your life forever or be trapped in a relationship with someone that you don’t want to be with. Just, just come home, I’ll give you the money for the abortion, and you can actually start your life, and live out your dreams.”

“You’re a fucking idiot if you think I’m doing that just because you’re telling me to,” Seethed Loki, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as well. “I am an  _ adult _ , just like you! Thor and I have already made the decision to keep this baby, and you need to accept that!”

“You’re throwing your whole life away! Do you not understand this?! Kids aren’t fucking dolls that you get to take the batteries out of when you get tired, Loki! They’re real  _ hard _ work.” Sighed Helblindi, staring straight at Loki with a fearsome look in his eyes. “You couldn’t even watch Lailya and Hazel for 3 hours when you were here last summer. What makes you think you’ll be able to handle being a mother?!”

“Your kids are fucking  _ gremlins _ ! Your shitty wife doesn’t discipline them!” Retorted Loki. “Your fucking kids are demons, and it’s your shitty wife’s fault! Not even Mom wants to watch them, and those are  _ his _ grandchildren!”

“Loki, all fucking kids are gremlins!” Yelled his brother, so loud now that Loki was  _ certain _ Gerd could hear him through the walls of his room. “And don’t fucking say that about my wife! You know what? I’m going to shut up and let adulthood smack you in the fucking face. If you think raising a child is so fucking easy, then go ahead and do it. Go ahead and be a fucking idiot, moving across the country with some idiot that barely knows you, surrounded by people who you don’t know. Just remember that I gave you a way out, and you didn’t take it.”

“Oh  _ fuck you _ , Brother!” Shouted Loki, completely over this. “Fuck. You. From the bottom of my heart.”

“Lok-”

“Only a fucking  _ sadist _ wishes harm on their pregnant brother!” Raged Loki, his entire face flushed with anger. “Obviously I’m fucking scared! I know this isn’t going to be easy! But that doesn’t mean you need to tear me down and attack me for making a decision, like the  _ adult _ that I am! I-”

Helblindi’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and he shook his head, opening his mouth to cut Loki off. “Why are you so fucking  _ stubborn _ , Loki! I’m trying to help you! I don’t want you to end up like me! With two fucking children and a wife that you don’t really care for but you have to be with because you were an idiot and didn’t get an abortion so now you’re forced to be next to your partner’s side so that you can still see your children. I’m trying to  _ save _ you!”

The siblings glared at each other with fearsome scowls, each of them feeling bad for the other because of what was confessed, but not wanting to give in first and apologize.

Luckily Thor sent him a text that moment that let him know that he was here, so Loki huffed, rolling his eyes and continuing to glare at his brother. “You know what? I’m  _ not _ you, Helblindi. And however this turns out, the only one that I will have to blame is myself.” He hung up then and climbed out of his bed, heading to the front door of his apartment. Gerd was supposed to be heading to Freyr’s place, so Loki hoped that Thor would be spending the night tonight.

Seeing the alpha’s grin as he opened the door absolutely melted Loki’s heart, and he forgot all about his brother in that moment, immediately allowing himself to be pulled into Thor’s warm embrace. He inhaled the alpha’s scent deeply, always loving how he smelled of faint pine and cinnamon. 

Kissing Loki’s temple, Thor let go of him and entered the apartment, closing the door. “Can I spend the night? Gerd is over at our place.”

“I don’t mind, honestly,” Confessed Loki, heading towards the kitchen to pour himself some water. “My brother knows about the baby… I called to tell him after our video call ended.”

Thor wasn’t  _ upset _ that Loki told his entire family, but he wasn’t happy that he did so, and sighed, setting down their food on a nearby counter. “How did he take it?”

“He screamed at me about how I was being an idiot and ruining my life because I didn’t want to get an abortion.” Spat Loki, rolling his eyes and pulling his food out of the bag. “Then we got into a big argument about his wife and children, and how he regrets marrying her and having them, and… I just hung up.”

Thor frowned slightly when he heard this, pulling his food out of the bag next. “Have you told your other brother?”

“No. I’ll most likely tell him after we're done eating. His feelings would be hurt if he was the last one to know.” Answered Loki, heading out to the living room of the apartment and sitting down. He didn’t feel like arguing with Thor about the alpha telling his parents, as he was still stressed from the argument that he had with his brother.

“So… I know you’re stressed, and I know it’s mainly my fault. And I’m sorry.” Began Thor, sitting down on the couch next to Loki. “I know we haven’t had a legitimate conversation about the baby and what we’re going to do. And I think we need to.”

Loki chewed his food slowly, mulling over the statement. He understood that he and Thor couldn’t just keep pretending that he  _ wasn’t _ pregnant, as he was growing every day. They needed to plan their lives out, and truly determine if this was something they felt ready for. Finally looking up at Thor seriously, he nodded, agreeing to do so.

Relieved that Loki was willing to talk about it, Thor decided that they needed to start from the beginning and work their way through a realistic scenario. “Okay… so I think we should both be certain about whether or not we’re keeping the baby.”

Loki frowned, worried that Thor changed his mind. “... I still want this baby, Thor. And… and I’m keeping it, regardless of what that might mean for our relationship.”

“So… if… if I didn’t want the child?”

“Then… we would break up. And when the child is born I would ask you to sign away your rights so that you wouldn’t be legally responsible for it, and I would raise it myself.” Answered Loki, looking away from the alpha. “I’m not going to force you to take care of a child that you don’t want.”

Loki’s answer surprised Thor, and he set his food down, moving to rest a comforting hand on the omega’s thigh. “Omega, that isn’t what I want. I would like this child as well and want to be in its life. I’m not leaving you.”

They stared off for a few tense seconds before Loki nodded, setting his food down and resting a comforting hand over Thor’s own. “So we’re doing this, Alpha? We’re keeping this baby, and we’re going to do our best to make this relationship work?”

“Yes,” Assured Thor, pulling Loki in for a reassuring kiss. “And if we realize that we can’t be in a relationship, then we will do our best to co-parent?”

“Absolutely,” Answered Loki, returning Thor’s gentle kiss. “And I’m willing to remain in California for the first few years of our child’s life if we don’t work out so that you can build a relationship with them and be present in their life.” The pair kissed again before pulling away and smiling softly at each other, both relieved that they were certain about doing this together. 

Now that they were on the same page, Thor wanted to discuss some of the other things that had been running through his mind since he and Loki’s earlier phone call. “I want you to schedule an appointment with your doctor for the baby. I’ll go with you, so… please do this.”

“Like… right now?”

Thor knew that if he didn’t press for Loki to do this, the omega would keep putting it off for as long as possible. “Call the doctor, Loki. We’re both free tomorrow, so see if there’s an appointment available.”

Loki stared at Thor like he had three heads, his eyes as wide as they’d ever been. Calling the doctor terrified him, as he knew that once they saw that small embryo on the ultrasound, there was no going back. But he and Thor had already agreed that raising this baby together was something they wanted to do, so he needed to charge ahead with Thor, and do the things necessary to make sure their baby was healthy.

Pulling out his phone, Loki dialed the office of his OBGYN, and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow afternoon after he and Thor’s classes were over. Making the appointment gave him more anxiety than he believed it should, and after ending the call he exhaled slowly, trying to calm down.

His nervousness concerned Thor, who reached to run a calming hand through Loki’s silken hair. “Are you alright?”

Loki couldn’t understand for the  _ life _ of him why he was so emotional and cursed as he teared up, frustrated that he was feeling so overwhelmed. “I’m just scared! I-I know that I want this baby, and I know that I don’t want to get rid of it, and I don’t want to give it up for adoption either, but… I don’t know, Thor, I don’t know. This situation is stressing me out.”

The alpha had never seen Loki this undone before - granted, they’d only been together for a little over two months - and he frowned, scooting closer to Loki and pulling the omega into his arms. “Shhh, it’s alright, Omega. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Loki didn't like being comforted like this - oh how he  _ hated _ being weak and vulnerable - and he sniffed, trying to compose himself and failing. “I just hate not being able to predict my future, Thor. My whole life I’ve been working towards something. And this fucking baby is throwing a wrench in my plans! But it isn’t their fault!”

Frowning deeply, Thor hummed, his thumb coming to massage soothing circles into Loki’s hip. “Omega… you need to be honest with yourself. Do you want it? Honestly and truly.”

Shaking his head, Loki made a garbled sound, his head whirling. “I do! I want the baby! But that doesn’t mean that I’m not allowed to be absolutely scared out of my  _ mind _ , Alpha!”

The last thing Thor wanted was Loki to think that he was not being understanding, and he sighed softly, hugging Loki tighter. “You’re allowed to be scared, Loki. I’m scared too, honestly… but… I want you to not have a shred of doubt about your decision to keep this baby. Because once you get to a certain point in the pregnancy you can’t terminate. So if we’re doing this together, I need to know that you’re certain you want to do this.”

“I want to do this,” Answered Loki, clutching onto Thor weakly. “I’m just devastated, Alpha. This wasn’t what I planned for myself and my life. And I’m trying to be okay with that but I’m not. My perfect plan is ruined, and I have no one to blame but myself.”

This resonated with Thor too, and he sighed heavily, leaning back into the couch and remaining silent for quite some time. Never in a million years did he ever imagine that he’d have a kid this young, and in all honesty, he was terrified too. Pulling Loki closer, Thor inhaled his sweet, rosemary Esque scent, deciding that it would be a good idea if he and Loki just cried it out, and confessed all their fears about continuing the pregnancy. Securing his old on the omega, Thor sat up and shifted to stand, making sure that Loki wasn’t at risk of falling. 

Loki inhaled sharply, holding onto Thor tightly so that he wouldn’t be dropped. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to lie in bed all day, cry about our future, confess all of our fears, and then decide to move forward together.” Answered Thor, heading to Loki’s room in the back of the apartment.

Although bewildered, Loki found mild amusement rising from within, and he nestled into Thor’s hold, not even caring about how pathetic this must look. Once Thor had stripped down to his boxers Loki was dragging the alpha into bed with him, and burrowed his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Norns, I love your scent.”

Snorting softly, Thor pulled Loki closer and kissed at his scalp, hoping that his plan would work. “Do you want to go first?”

Loki frowned slightly, still nervous about opening up to Thor like this. Because they were having a baby together though, and had already decided to keep it while maintaining their actual relationship, he knew that they needed to be honest about everything with each other, from this moment forward.

“I’m terrified to move across the country with an Alpha that I’ve only been dating for two months. I’m terrified that once we get around your family, you’ll change, and the loving and compassionate person that you are right now will turn into something like what you’ve described your parents to be.” Confessed Loki, tearing up again. “I’m scared that this fondness we have for each other will fade and you’ll begin to resent me for changing your life and bringing a child into it.”

Thor hummed softly, not upset by the confession in the slightest. “I’m scared that you’ll move with me, and crack under the pressure. I’m terrified that once we have this child, you’ll realize that you can’t handle it, and I’ll be left raising our child on my own. I’m also terrified that you’ll let my family get to you, and you’ll become overwhelmed by it all, and leave me and take the child with you. I’m terrified that I’ll lose you.”

Hearing this shocked Loki, and he pulled away, looking up at Thor in surprise. “I would  _ never _ do that to you.”

“And I would  _ never _ become someone else around my family, and abandon you,” Answered Thor, kissing Loki gently. “What else are you afraid of?”

“I’m… I’m terrified that this pregnancy will tear us apart. I’m already this emotional at the beginning of the pregnancy, and I can only imagine how worse it will get as I get further along.” Admitted Loki, continuing to stare into Thor’s deep, sea-blue eyes. “You’re such a beautiful person, Thor, and I would always hate myself if I was the reason we ended up breaking up.”

Reaching up, Thor wiped at Loki’s tears, somewhat relieved that Loki was opening up to him about this. “Loki… I really care about you. It’s too early to say that I love you, but… you mean a lot to me. You would literally have to berate me and treat me like shit every day for me to leave you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

This made Loki laugh, and the omega smiled, beginning to relax. He knew that the alpha was telling the truth. “Your turn. What else are you scared of?”

Sighing softly, Thor looked away from Loki’s gentle gaze, pulling the omega closer. “I’m terrified that I’ll have to end up choosing you over my family. Although they aren’t the best people, I love them, and… it would really destroy me to have to choose you over them. But if they tried to force me to leave you and sign away my rights to the child… then I would choose you and our child over them any day.”

This was honestly a fear that Loki hadn’t even considered, and he bit a lower lip, praying that this would never happen. He could sense the sincerity in Thor’s voice though, and let the alpha’s words comfort him. “I pray it never has to come to that.”

Thor kissed at Loki’s scalp again, feeling better now that they were putting their fears out in the open, and discussing them.

The reality of being young parents was terrifying in the worst ways possible, but it was something that he and Loki had decided to embark on together. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, and he knew there would be some rough times. But he just  _ knew _ that he and Loki could make this work, and he didn’t want to throw in the towel without trying.

♡♡♡


	5. Meet The Family Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll it's time to bring the families in :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter (And the next one ;) I can't wait to see your reactions about next chapter) so I hope you all enjoy this chapter too.

♡♡♡

Confessing their fears and reassuring each other of the truth really helped Loki feel better about deciding to continue with the pregnancy. These confessions helped Loki and Thor understand each other better too, which relieved the pair. Being on the same page, and knowing what to look out for in the future really helped secure their foundation as a couple.

He and Thor rode to campus together and finished their classes for the day, meeting up again and heading to Thor’s car so that they could attend the baby’s first appointment. Loki was admittedly nervous about finally seeing the baby on screen - he’d been up all night researching about pregnancy at nine weeks - and couldn’t sit still once they were signed in and sitting down in the waiting room of his OBGYN, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously.

Thor felt bad that Loki was so nervous - he was too, to be honest - and reached out, placing a calming hand on the omega’s thigh. “It’ll be alright, Omega.”

Biting a lower lip, Loki shifted his eyes over to Thor for a moment, his bouncing leg coming to a stop. “What if something is wrong with the baby, Thor? There are so many things that can go wrong at this point; what if I lose the baby, or it has a deformity, or-”

“Then we will deal with that situation if one of those things happen,” Answered Thor, taking Loki’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles. “Just relax. The same energy that you’re spending worrying can be spent believing that everything will be okay.”

Loki had never had the script flipped like this for him before and blinked a few times in bewilderment, processing this. “I-I suppose you’re right.” He frowned then, looking at Thor strangely. “Why are you so in tune with your emotions?”

“My mother is a Psychologist,” Admitted Thor, beginning to laugh when he saw the bewilderment on Loki’s face. “I know, I know. Based on what I’ve told you about her, you assumed that she was just a haughty socialite. And she _is_. But she also has a Ph.D. and is quite famous in our area for her work. I’m just the only one in my family that actually applies those principles to my daily life.”

Hearing that Thor’s mother was a psychologist after what Thor told him about her was like hearing about a preacher that was a prostitute on the weekends. It made absolutely _no_ sense, and Loki couldn’t wrap his head around it. He guessed that he would just have to meet Thor’s mother for himself to understand, and shook his head, laughing softly. 

Meeting Thor’s family would most definitely be fun.

“Loki Laufeyson?”

The pair looked up as Loki’s name was called and stood, meeting the nurse at the entrance to the clinic’s rooms, and following her back to room 3. After submitting a urine and blood sample, Loki was told to strip from the waist down and informed that the doctor would be in shortly. 

He and Thor had sex so often that he didn’t even care about the alpha seeing him unclothed outside of the bedroom, and sat down on the examination table, covering himself with the blanket they offered to him before exiting the room. “When is your family coming for graduation?”

“May 1st, I believe, since we graduate on the 5th.” Answered Thor, leaning against a wall of the room and staring up at the lights. “I know I need to tell them about the pregnancy, Loki.”

Loki truly didn’t want to argue with the alpha, and pursed his lips, thinking of an answer that wouldn’t start a fight. “By May first, I’ll be 13 weeks along, and _won’t_ be able to hide my pregnancy. If you haven’t told them by then, then I’m not responsible for any fallout. I will close my mouth, and let you take the heat from your family.”

Snorting, Thor shot Loki an amused look, knowing that Loki was completely serious. “You’ll throw me under the bus, then?”

“Correct. I will wear the _tightest_ shirt imaginable and show off my stomach and announce our pregnancy in the most _dramatic_ way possible, in front of your family.” Threatened Loki, unable to keep a straight face. “I might even wear a fake wedding ring and announce that we had a shotgun wedding in Vegas during spring break.”

Now Thor was laughing, and he shook his head, knowing that Loki _would_ do this if he didn’t tell his family. “I’m sure they will just fall head over heels for you.”

Before Loki could shoot back a witty retort, his OBGYN walked in, a clipboard in his hands. “Hi, Loki. It seems that you’re nine weeks pregnant?”

Loki nodded, growing serious. “I am. My pregnancy was confirmed while my boyfriend and I were on Spring Break by a doctor aboard our cruise ship.”

“Norns,” Tutted his doctor, snapping on a pair of gloves and pulling out the stirrups on either side of Loki’s bed. “Well, I will say that I’m happy your pregnancy was discovered before you drank your heart out over spring break.” He gestured for Loki to put his legs in the stirrups then, ready to examine him. “Scoot down, Loki, and spread your legs a bit.”

Thor moved from his spot against the wall where he could see Loki on full display and moved next to the omega, not wanting the man to be uncomfortable with exposing himself in front of him. He reached out and took Loki’s hand next, intertwining their fingers together and kissing at Loki’s knuckles. 

Loki’s doctor seemed to be pleased by the physical examination, and reached for a phallic-looking object, spreading lubricant over it. “Now we’re going to begin your transclocan ultrasound, Loki. You’re nine weeks, so we _should_ be able to see the baby and hear its heartbeat.”

Nodding, Loki spread himself a bit more and winced when his doctor inserted the ultrasound probe into him, immediately looking over at the screen of the ultrasound machine in anticipation. 

He and Thor watched with bated breath as the doctor searched within him, gasping when the doctor centralized it on his womb.

“Oh my Norns.” Muttered Thor, his heart beating twice at this moment. “Norns. Please tell me I’m imagining this, Doctor.”

Loki’s doctor laughed, taking a quick snapshot. “Well, it’s been quite some time since I’ve seen this. Congratulations, you two. It looks like you’re having identical twins!”

The wind left Loki’s lungs when the doctor said this, and he almost fainted, beginning to break out in a cold sweat. “ _What?!”_

“It looks like you’re 9 weeks along exactly, Loki.” Answered his doctor, taking a few more snapshots. “Would you like to hear their heartbeats?”

Loki shot Thor a panicked look, seeing the alarm in the alpha’s eyes as well and beginning to panic even more. “A-Are they healthy?”

The doctor pressed a button on the probe, gentle whooshing beginning to fill the room. “I see nothing concerning at this point, Loki. You have nothing to worry about.”

Watching the small fetuses move on screen and hearing their strong heartbeats made Loki tear up, and he shook his head, feeling worried, excited, relieved, and scared. The jumble of emotions within him made this all confusing, but knowing that for now, his children were safe and healthy took the weight of the world off of his shoulders.

Thor felt just as confused as Loki, wanting to be happy and excited, but feeling terrified and worried as well. He and Loki were only 22, and not only were they moving across the country together after only dating for 2 months, they would be doing all that while raising not one child, but _two_. He felt as if he was growing quite faint, and blinked a few times, grabbing a chair and sitting down. “Norns…”

Loki frowned and sat up a bit, looking over at Thor in concern. “Alpha? Are you alright?” 

Thor didn’t respond, so Loki shot a worried look at his doctor, who gently pulled the ultrasound probe out of him and took off his gloves. “Thor? Come on, speak to me.”

To their complete shock, Thor fell face forward onto the floor, which scared Loki more than anything. Thor fainting was the absolute _last_ thing he ever expected, and he rushed to the alpha’s side, his eyes wide in a panic. “Doctor! Do something!”

Loki’s doctor cracked the door open and shouted for a few nurses to come in, noticing that Loki was still undressed from the waist down. “Loki, here, put this on.”

Taking the gown that the doctor handed him, Loki slipped it on just in time, looking up as a few nurses entered the room. Very carefully, they all worked together to pick Thor up and settle him on the table, raising his legs above his heart and making sure that his pants weren’t too tight or restrictive.

A nurse checked Thor’s pulse and heart rate, relaying the information to the doctor next. Loki’s doctor seemed relieved to hear this and thanked the nurses, asking them to leave. Once they were all left alone Loki’s doctor observed Thor for a moment, wanting to make sure that he was okay. “He should wake up in a few minutes, Loki.”

Loki was still shocked that Thor actually fainted from shock, and shot the doctor a worried look, taking the alpha’s large hand in hands. “Does this happen a lot?”

“It happens more frequently than you think,” Answered the doctor, smiling softly in amusement. “It usually happens when fathers find out that their partner is carrying multiples.”

Loki shook his head and let out a nervous laugh, running a calming hand through Thor’s hair. “Norns… this has been a crazy week.”

Thor began to groan then, his eyes opening weakly. “Norns… Loki?”

“I’m right here, Alpha.” Murmured Loki, kissing Thor’s forehead gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed.” Muttered the alpha, closing his eyes again in the hopes that this would stop the swirling in his head. He was _highly_ ashamed that he’d been so startled by the news that he’d fainted, and groaned again, feeling terrible for Loki. “Norns, I’m sorry, Loki.”

“Don’t apologize, Thor. You’ve been absolutely amazing from the beginning… I understand that what we learned today was shocking.” Assured Loki, continuing to comfort the alpha.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Thor. Like I told Loki, this happens more often than you would think.” Added the doctor. “I’ll be right back, you two. I’m going to get Thor some water.”

Once the doctor left the room, Loki stripped himself free of the gown and dressed in his underwear and pants again, quickly coming back over to Thor’s side once he was finished. “Are you truly alright?”

“I am,” Sighed Thor, finally opening his eyes again and shooting Loki a guilty look. “I’m sorry. I was supposed to support you, and-”

“I’m not upset,” Murmured Loki, taking Thor’s hand and squeezing it gently. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

His doctor returned with a bottle of water for Thor then, and handed it to the alpha, helping him sit up. “Take about five minutes to drink this before you try and stand, Thor.”

Accepting the water, Thor chugged it down, relieved when he started feeling better. He still felt _mortified_ that he’d actually fainted from the shock of finding out they were having twins, and sighed, looking over at Loki’s doctor. “When would you like to see Loki again? We’re moving to California at the end of May.”

“I’d like to see Loki the first week of May. It might take some time to find a new OBGYN, so I’d like to see him again right before you both leave.” Answered the doctor, scribbling down a few notes. “Now do either of you have any questions for me?”

The pair shook their heads no, so Loki’s doctor smiled, thanking the pair for coming in and congratulating them again on their pregnancy.

Once the pair were left alone Loki sighed, observing Thor again. “Are you certain you’re alright?”

Thor nodded, admittedly feeling better now that he had some water in him. “I’m fine, Omega.”

They stared off before Loki gave in, trusting the alpha. “Alright. Hand me your keys, please. You’re not driving.”

Draining his water bottle, Thor shook his head, getting up from the table and standing up straight. “I can drive, Loki, I’m fine.”

“Thor-”

“I promise I’m alright, Omega.” Assured Thor, taking Loki’s hand in his and kissing the omega’s knuckles. “I’m fine.”

Loki was still shaken up by Thor fainting, but he gave in, knowing just how stubborn the alpha can be. “Fine.” He was still feeling a multitude of emotions, and wondered how he and Thor were going to handle having not one, but _two_ children. They were still pretty young, and although they would have their degrees by the end of the month, they were just starting out in their professional lives. Loki didn’t think any employer would hire him once they discovered that he was pregnant with twins, so he wondered about his future with Thor, not wanting the alpha to be the sole breadwinner.

He _hated_ that their lives have been thrown into disarray as of late, and decided that he would think about their lives tomorrow. 

Right now, he just wanted _sleep_.

♡♡♡

After their appointment, Loki and Thor didn’t see much of each other. Thor still came over every Friday and stayed till Sunday, but because they were both tying up loose ends at work, and preparing for graduation, they didn’t have much time to be together. 

Before he knew it, it was April 28th, and Loki was on the way to pick up his parents and brothers from the airport, thankful that Thor came along. The entire family would be going out for an early dinner after Loki’s family was dropped off at their hotel and had a chance to rinse off and set their bags down, so Loki hoped that his family would get along with Thor.

They were still upset that he was pregnant - all of them had almost suffered heart attacks when Loki told them it was twins - and didn’t want him to move to California with Thor. They felt as if the alpha was taking him away from them, and didn’t want Loki to be alone raising twins while Thor worked all day.

Finding out that they were having twins did make Loki more nervous to move to California with Thor, but he didn’t want Thor to miss out on the pregnancy, or being a father. Thor already had a job lined up with his father’s company with a salary of 85k, and this was more than he would get if they moved to New York to be with Loki’s family and the alpha found a new job there.

Thor still hadn’t told his family that Loki was pregnant, so the omega wasn’t too happy with him at the moment. They’d argued about it pretty fiercely that morning, so Loki was currently _pissed_ , the air of the car ride stiff and uncomfortable.

Thor hated arguing with Loki, and reached out to take his hand, glaring at him when Loki slapped his hand away. “Loki-”

“ _Don’t.”_ Snapped the omega, huffing and pulling out his phone when it vibrated. It seemed that his mother was letting him know that they would be landing in 30 minutes, so Loki let him know that he and Thor would be right there waiting for them once they arrived. 

Since he was pregnant with twins - and quite thin - it was _obvious_ that he was pregnant now, and he was furious with Thor for not telling his family yet. He’d be moving to California to live with Thor in a month, and he didn’t want to be in the middle of a family feud. These babies were here, and the longer Thor waited to tell his family, the worse their relationship would be perceived. 

The pair didn’t speak until they made it to the welcoming gate, seeing on the signs above their heads that his family’s plane had just landed. It seemed that his family would be walking through the gate in a few minutes, so Loki sighed, biting a lower lip and beginning to worry. If his family saw that he was upset with Thor, that would put a bitter taste in their mouths, and would only make them look at the alpha poorly. He didn’t have it in him to pretend that things between him and Thor were fine, though - his family would see right through it - so he sent up a quick prayer to the Norns, hoping that his family would warm up to Thor.

“I think I see them, Loki.” Murmured Thor, pointing out a group in the distance. The only reason he spotted them was because Loki looked exactly like his mother, the pair having the same sage green eyes, raven black hair, and pale skin. He could tell that Loki had his father’s high cheekbones and facial structure though, and waved at them, catching their attention. Loki’s oldest brother narrowed his eyes at him, and Thor's smile faltered, a nervous laugh escaping him.

Loki was excited to see his family again and grinned, rushing through the crowd to his mother, who was running towards him as well. The pair took hold of each other and laughed, kissing each other’s cheeks and holding each other’s faces.

“Oh, my baby! I haven’t seen you since Christmas!” Cooed Loki’s mother Laufey, wiping at Loki’s tears. “Don’t cry, Loki baby, it’s alright.”

Seeing his family again gave Loki a sense of relief that he hadn’t felt since before he found out he was pregnant, and he clung to his mother tightly, kissing his cheek again and again. “Norns, Mother. I told myself I wouldn’t cry when I saw you.”

“If that’s the reaction you give your mother, I can only imagine how you’ll feel when you see me.” Called out Loki’s father Farbauti, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Pulling away from his mother, Loki wrapped his arms around his father, humming softly when the man kissed his cheek. “Hello, Father.”

Loki’s brother Byleistr was next, and Loki grinned as he hugged him, happy to see him. The beta always tried his best to keep the peace between his siblings, so when Loki pulled away and stared at his oldest brother Helblindi, he wasn’t surprised when Byleistr elbowed Helblindi and glared at him, wanting the alpha to say something.

Huffing in frustration, Helblindi rolled his eyes, running what Loki knew was supposed to be an affectionate hand through his hair. “I see you’ve brought the bastard.”

“ _Helblindi!_ ” Hissed Loki, slapping his brother’s hand away and drawing back as if he’d been stricken. “Do _not_ call him that!”

“Helblindi,” Groaned Laufey, shooting his son a dirty look. “We talked about this.”

“Norns have mercy, you’re all so sensitive!” Growled Helblindi, obviously annoyed with the situation. “Fine, I’m sorry. Let’s meet the man already.”

Loki _hated_ how his oldest brother had no tact, and rolled his eyes, turning around and leading his family back to Thor. The alpha seemed nervous but put on a smile, reaching out to greet Loki’s family. “Hello, everyone. It’s an honor to meet all of you.”

Laufey reached out and pulled Thor in for a hug, patting his back gently. “Hello, Thor. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Hugging Loki’s mother back, Thor kissed his cheek, surprised that he was so short. Loki’s mother couldn’t be taller than 5’5, and his father seemed to be 6’4, so it was amusing to Thor that all of their children took after Farbauti with his height. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Laufey.”

Farbauti was next, and Thor shook his hand, relieved when the man shot him a smile. “Hello, sir. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, young man,” Answered Farbauti, looking Thor up and down. “Loki certainly knows how to pick them.”

Thor blushed at the compliment, thanking him and greeting Loki’s brothers next. “Byleistr, Helblindi. It’s nice to meet you.”

Byleistr shook Thor’s hand, a gentle smile on his face. “Of course.”

Helblindi continued to glare at him though and roughly shook his hand, looking him up and down. “Hmph. Can’t say I’m excited to meet you.”

Loki shot his brother a nasty look and groaned, annoyed with his behavior. “Oh shut it, Heblindi!”

“Why don’t we grab our luggage, and head to our hotel? After we have a chance to shower and change, we’ll go out for dinner.” Suggested Loki’s father, trying to keep the peace.

“Yes, yes, let’s just go.” Muttered Loki, taking Thor’s hand in his. He wanted to _kill_ his brother for being so rude and just wanted the rest of the day to be pleasant. His family meant everything to him, and he really wanted them to all like Thor.

His family piled into his car after putting their bags in the trunk, and made small talk with Thor in an effort to try and get to know him better. Luckily, Helblindi remained silent throughout the ride to the hotel, so Loki could only hope that this meant he’d keep himself in check.

After arriving at the hotel, Loki’s family let he and Thor know that they would meet them in the lobby once they showered and changed, so Loki sat down on a nearby couch, grateful to be off of his feet. He wasn’t big enough to be winded by simple activity yet, but his joints and muscles did ache more noticeably. 

“Are you alright?” Murmured Thor, sitting down next to Loki and resting a comforting hand on his stomach.

“I’m fine,” Sighed the omega, closing his eyes and relaxing further on the couch. “I’m sorry about my brother. I’m sure my parents will talk to him before dinner.”

Thor knew that he needed to speak to his parents about the pregnancy, and didn’t want to put it off any longer. He knew that Loki’s family wouldn’t be happy about him keeping the pregnancy a secret if they found out he hadn’t told his parents, so he leaned forward, placing a quick kiss against Loki’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Frowning in confusion, Loki sat up on the couch, looking up at the alpha. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Answered Thor, getting up and heading outside where there was more privacy. He knew how his parents were and didn’t want Loki to hear anything negative that they might say. His father was the least dramatic one out of his family, so Thor decided to call him first, his heart nearly beating out of his chest from anticipation.

His father answered after a few rings, letting out a gruff “Hello?”, so Thor gulped nervously, praying that he wasn’t torn to shreds. “Hello, Father. I was wondering when you and mother would be flying in for my graduation.”

“We’re flying out tomorrow.”

Thor inhaled sharply, beginning to panic. “U-Um, you’re flying out tomorrow? Why?”

“Because your mother wants Baldur to tour your campus. The damn brat has convinced himself that he’s going to marry a rich old man and become a trophy wife, so he doesn’t "need a higher education" .” Grunted Odin, obviously displeased with his youngest son.

Thor would laugh if he wasn’t so worried about telling his family Loki was pregnant, and pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously. “Well, before you arrive there’s something you should know.”

“Did you finally let that crazy girlfriend of yours convince you to propose? I saw that social media post she tagged you in.”

“Uh, no. No, I’ve broken up with her.”

“Good,” Sighed Odin. “We don’t need any more crazies in this family.” Odin huffed then, which let Thor know his father was busy. “Now what do you need to tell me?”

“Uh… my boyfriend is moving in with me, when we move to California at the end of May.” He cursed silently then, pissed that he’d been too scared to say it.

“I don’t care who moves in with you, Thor. You’re an adult.” Gruffed Odin, getting annoyed. “Is this all?”

“No! I-I mean no, no it isn’t.” Rushed Thor, beginning to break out in a cold sweat. “He’s… he’s pregnant. With twins. And he’s due in November around Thanksgiving.”

The silence between them was suffocating, and Thor laughed nervously, praying that his father didn’t kill him. “Father?”

“Thor Odinson. Are you seriously calling me to tell me that you got an omega pregnant in _this_ day and age? Where they _literally_ pass out free condoms on campus?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Raged Odin. “Are you sure they’re yours?”

“Of course they’re mine!” Scoffed Thor, getting upset. “Loki isn’t like Sif. We’ve been together every second of every day; those children are mine.”

“Hmph. When those children are born, make sure you get a DNA test.” Huffed Odin. “Why didn’t you convince him to get rid of them?”

“Because he decided that he wanted them, and I’m going to be there to support him and raise these children. He obviously didn’t get pregnant on his own.” Shot back Thor, annoyed with his father.

“You’re 22, boy. Do you _truly_ believe you’re ready to be a father?”

“Loki and I have already decided that we’re keeping them, and no matter how hard it is, we are still going to try.” Answered Thor, steely determination running through him. “Even if you rescind your job offer, I will-”

“You’ll still have your job, boy.” Interrupted Odin, cutting off Thor. “If you think you’re ready to be a father, then I won’t stand in your way.”

“...Really?” His father saying this seemed too good to be true, and Thor didn’t know if he could trust it.

“You’re an adult, Thor. As long as you’re not spending _my_ money, I don’t care about whatever you decide to do with your life; the only one that will have to live with the consequences of your actions is you.”

The way his father said this seemed so foreboding, and it sent a fierce chill down Thor’s spine. “... I understand.”

“We’ll be in town tomorrow night, and will meet your omega then.” Sighed Odin. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

“... No, Father.”

Odin grunted and hung up, so Thor let out a huge breath, his shoulders sagging in relief. He was thankful that his father didn’t seem too upset and prayed that his mother wouldn’t blow this out of proportion. He dialed her number next and frowned, getting nervous all over again.

His mother answered on the third ring, her voice sending shivers down his spine. “Thor, my _darling_ son! I was just going to call you, dear; I’ve decided that we’ll be flying in tomorrow afternoon. Your younger brother Baldur seems to believe that he can just be a trophy wife, and has given up on pursuing higher education.”

Thor listened to his mother prattle on for a few minutes about various family members and what they were up to, before finally interrupting her. “Uh, Mother… there’s something I need to tell you.”

His mother quieted down, obviously surprised. “What is it, dear? You know you can tell Mother anything.”

“... My boyfriend is pregnant… with twins… and he is moving in with me at the end of May, when I move back to California.”

For what was probably the first time in her life, Thor’s mother was silent.

She was silent for so long that Thor actually got worried, and he laughed nervously, calling out to her. “Mother?”

The _loudest_ wail Thor had ever heard pierced his eardrums then, and Thor snatched his phone away from his ear, staring at it in bewilderment. “Mot-”

“How could you _do_ this, Thor?! I raised you to be better, to be _different_ ! I-I gave you all the sex-ed talks, I gave you condoms, I-I educated you on birth control, I just don’t understand!” Wailed his mother, beginning to dramatically break down. “Do you understand that your life is _ruined_ now! You’ll never be able to become a CEO over your father’s company, you’ll just be a deadbeat father that abuses his children, forced to marry someone you don’t love and _never_ will, and-”

“Mother, please stop.” Interrupted Thor, getting annoyed. “That isn’t true. I will still be able to accomplish my dreams in life - as will Loki - we’ll just have to push them back.”

“Is that the _harlot’s_ name?!” Hissed his mother, switching from tears to rage. “Are they even yours? You _cannot_ trust omegas at this age my son, they lie and cheat and _manipulate_ their partners! How far along is he?”

“He’s 13 weeks, Mother. And I don’t appreciate you calling him a harlot. Loki is a _wonderful_ man, and-”

“That’s what they all want you to think, dear!” Shouted his mother, beginning another rant. “How long have you known him? How did you both meet? Where is he from? Is his family even rich? Is he rich, Thor? What do his parents do for a living? What is his major? How soon did he get pregnant after you began to date?” His mother inhaled sharply then, seemingly realizing something. “Was he a _hookup_?” 

His mother uttered the word like it was smothered in venom and sin, and it took everything in Thor to remain calm and level-headed. “Mother, none of that is important. All that matters is that he is having my children, and will be treated with respect. I really like him, and he already feels nervous about meeting all of you.”

“Is he too poor to pay for an abortion, dear? Is that it?” Pried his mother, trying to get to the bottom of this. “I’ll send you the money, Thor, and _no one_ has to know. I’ll set up counseling and therapy for the both of you after it’s done, and-”

“He’s _not_ getting an abortion, Mother!” Hissed Thor, losing his patience. “We’re keeping them!”

Now his mother was back to wailing and hysterics, and Thor groaned, listening to his mother sob about how he was ruining his life and becoming another statistic of society that would never amount to anything. Loki texted him then and let him know that his family was ready, so Thor cut off his mother, trying to end the conversation. “Mother, I’m going out to dinner with his family, and I need to go.”

“I expect to meet this omega tomorrow, Thor!” Demanded his mother. “ _And_ his family!”

“Yes, yes, we’ll all meet tomorrow,” Assured Thor, trying to get his mother off of the phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mother. Goodbye.” He quickly hung up after saying this, and turned his phone off, knowing that his mother would continue to call back.

Turning around, Thor reentered the hotel and made his way over to Loki and his family, apologizing for holding them up. It seemed that they’d all agreed to eat at a nearby Italian restaurant, so they piled into Loki’s car, comfortable silence between them all. After arriving at the restaurant and being seated, their orders were taken and family-style appetizers were brought out, which helped begin the communication between them all.

“How long have you and Loki been dating, Thor?” Asked Laufey, passing Thor some salad.

“We’ve been together for three months now,” Answered Thor, taking Loki’s hand and smiling gently. “The best three months of my life.”

Loki blushed when Thor said this and looked up at him, shooting the alpha a soft smile. Thor always knew what to say and how to say it, and he rubbed his thumb over the back of Thor’s hand, not as angry as he was before.

“Isn’t that how far along Loki is?” Questioned Helblindi, shooting daggers at the alpha. “How the hell did that even happen?”

“How do you _think_ it happened, Brother?” Hissed Loki, complete venom in his eyes. “We _fucked_. Like regular adults.”

“Oh come _on_ , Loki,” Chastised his mother, shooting him a dirty look. “Don’t speak like that at the table.”

“Do you want to know the position I was in when our children were conceived, too?” Challenged Loki, a dangerous, menacing look in his eyes. “I-”

“ _Loki!_ ” Hissed Laufey, cutting him off. “Stop!” Laufey turned to Helblindi next, pissed with him as well. “And _you_! You’re too old to be behaving this way!”

Thor had no idea that Helblindi hated him this much, and looked at Byleistr, eyes wide in confusion. He wasn’t sure if he should say something, or just let Loki’s mother handle it, since he wasn’t family.

“I’m sorry, Thor,” Sighed Laufey, shaking his head in annoyance. “Helblindi is still struggling to accept this situation.”

“We are all trying to accept this situation, Thor. It’s terrifying to hear that my youngest son is moving across the country to be with a man he’s only known for three months. Adding twins to the mix only makes things worse, and while I’m sure you’re an outstanding person, we all love Loki dearly and want what’s best for him and these children. And we don’t necessarily believe that it’s with you.” Stated Farbauti, causing the entire table to fall silent.

Thor was slightly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation, but he understood that Loki’s family needed to hear their plans. “I… I can understand that having your youngest son move across the country while pregnant with twins, to live with someone he’s only known for 4 months, is terrifying. I’m not denying that in the slightest, and it terrifies me too. But because I have a job lined up within my father’s company, and a signing bonus along with it, financially it makes more sense for us to move to California. If I were to move to New York with Loki, it could be _months_ before I find a job. And even if I did find a job, I can guarantee that it wouldn’t pay as much as the job I’m heading into.”

“A job’s a job, Thor.” Spat Helblindi, annoyed with the alpha. “You’re fresh out of college. At _most_ you’ll be making 28k a year. You can find a job like that in New York.”

“The job that I have lined up for me in my father’s company pays 85k a year - not including bonuses at the end of the year - and has an 10k signing bonus. This is infinitely better than anything I could find in New York, considering my age and experience.” Answered Thor, narrowing his eyes at Loki’s brother. “Raising a child during its first year of life is about $13,000, and because he’s pregnant with twins, that means that we’re looking to spend $26,000 to $30,000 on these children _alone_ , during their first year. That doesn’t include the price of daycare, as I’m certain that Loki doesn’t want to be a stay at home mother.”

“Now if Loki _also_ got a job at my father’s company, we would be a six-figure income household, which could _never_ happen if we moved to New York and searched for jobs there.” Finished Thor, laying it all out on the table for Loki’s family. “So while I understand that Loki moving to be with me is scary, it’s imperative if we want to raise these children in a stable and healthy home.”

Loki’s family seemed blown away by Thor’s starting salary, and gaped at him, no one knowing what to say or how to respond. Finally, Loki’s father spoke, drawing attention to himself. “While it is amazing that you have a job lined up with such a nice salary - considering your age and experience - I still don’t feel comfortable with my son moving across the country, _alone_. Yes you can support him and these children financially, but what if you both realize that you can’t do this and that you don’t want to be together anymore? What then?”

“I already told Thor that I’d remain in California for the first few years of our children’s lives if we broke up,” Answered Loki. “I want Thor to be in their lives, and he wants to be in their lives just as much.”

“Loki… you’re _really_ willing to stay in a state where you have no one, just so that Thor can be around the children?” Asked Byleistr, mild confusion on his face.

“Absolutely,” Answered Loki, staunchly determined to get his family to understand his plans. “Thor wants to be involved just as much as I want him to. He wants to be a part of these children’s lives and doesn’t want to miss a single moment. I’m not taking these children away from him.”

“But what if you break up?” Pressed Helblindi, a deep-set frown on his face. “You’ve only known him for 4 months! What if you realize you’re not compatible? There are so many things that could go wrong, you two!”

“And there are a million and one things that can go right,” Thor shot back, steadily meeting Helblindi’s fearsome gaze. “You’re absolutely right that this may not work out. But you haven’t considered the possibility that it will. And that’s what Loki and I are focused on. We understand that we don’t know much about each other yet. And we understand that children complicate a relationship in ways we have yet to understand. But we are both committed to trying to be a family for these children, and all we ask is that you believe in us, and support us. We know the road ahead isn’t easy, but it can be with your support.”

Loki was _so_ proud of Thor for eloquently explaining their side of things, and couldn’t keep a pleased smile off his face, immensely satisfied with what Thor said and _how_ he said it.

Loki’s father seemed to feel the same, as he nodded along to everything Thor was saying, a pensive look to his face. “You know Thor when Loki told us that he was pregnant, I was very concerned. When I learned that you’ve only been together for 3 months, that only worried my wife and me even more. But hearing your plan and your reasoning, I must say that I believe in you and your plan. I think you have an excellent head on your shoulders, and I know that regardless of what happens, you will be there for my son and your children. You have my blessing.”

Hearing that Farbauti supported their plans was exciting, and he grinned, squeezing Loki’s hand affectionately. “Thank you, sir.”

Laufey hummed softly, resting a gentle hand on his husband’s thigh. “I must say I agree with my husband. I was worried about your plans - and a large part of me still is worried - but I understand that you and Loki are determined to make this work. And I am choosing to believe in you both, and support you however I can. This world you’re adventuring into isn’t an easy one, but as long as you swear to love your children, and love and respect each other, everything will be okay.”

Interrupting his mother with a loud scoff, Helblindi drew attention to himself, beginning to speak. “You’re just going to accept this, just like that? Where was this acceptance when I brought Angie into the family? You’re all a bunch of hypocrites.”

“ _No one_ told you to marry a woman that you didn’t love, Brother,” Loki shot back, getting annoyed all over again. “Thor and I aren’t getting married. We’re just dating. If at any point we decide we aren’t interested in continuing a romantic relationship, then we’ll co-parent. Both of us have steady support systems. That is nothing like your situation with your shitty wife.”

“ _Loki!_ ” Hissed Laufey, cutting off the omega. “Do not speak about Helblindi’s wife like that! She is a part of this family whether you like it or not!”

“What? I’m just supposed to ignore the fact that she cheated on Helblindi so much that he didn’t know if he was the father of his first child? Or that she had a drug problem? Or that she’s completely self-absorbed and the _shittiest_ mother I’ve ever met?”

“ _Loki_!”

“Thor is _nothing_ like his wife, and I don’t appreciate Helblindi trying to compare the two.” Spat Loki, glaring at his brother and mother.

“Everyone, _please_ remember why we’re here.” Interrupted Farbauti, glaring at his family. “We are _attempting_ to get to know Thor better. This is _not_ the place to bring up family secrets or opinions about members of this family that cannot defend themselves.” He turned to Thor next, a gentle look in his eyes. “Thor, I sincerely apologize for this. Our family usually gets along wonderfully.”

“I understand, sir.” Answered Thor, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not bothered. My family is similar, and I understand that everyone only wants the best for Loki and these children, so I am not upset.”

Huffing in frustration, Loki took Thor’s hand, finally addressing his entire family. “I like Thor. Very much so. And if I wasn’t pregnant right now, we would _still_ be together. We really enjoy each other’s presence, and I honestly don’t want to be with anyone else right now. We know that having a family this early in the relationship can break us apart, and that it won’t be easy, but that doesn’t mean we don’t want to try.”

This seemed to make everyone around the table relax, so Thor spoke up next, hoping to settle any more fears that the family had. “I will do my absolute best to support Loki and our children. And I’m not saying that it will be easy, but… I believe that if Loki and I work together, we can do this. And we can’t do it without any of you.”

“You have our support, Thor.” Assured Laufey, reaching across the table to take Thor’s hand. “Thank you for meeting with us today, hun. From what I see you have a very good head on your shoulders, and I’m relieved that Loki is dating someone like you.”

Smiling warmly, Thor nodded at Loki’s family, thanking them for being so understanding. He was honestly still worried about Loki’s brother Helblindi, and prayed that the alpha would come around. In the best-case scenario, their families would meet and get along, all before the babies arrived. 

Thor had a feeling that it _wouldn’t_ be that easy, though.

  
  


♡♡♡


	6. Meet The Family Part 2

♡♡♡

After dinner, Loki and Thor dropped off Loki’s family at their hotel and returned to Loki’s apartment, exhausted and ready to relax from the day. They were both relieved that Loki’s family had come around to the idea of them moving in together and being together while raising their children and wanted to spend the rest of the night on the couch or in bed, a silly movie or tv show playing in the background.

Loki was surprised to see Freyr and Gerd cuddled up on the couch when he entered his apartment and greeted them as he and Thor entered, heading to the kitchen. “I didn’t know you were spending the night here.”

“Thor told me that you were both spending the night at our place, Loki,” Answered Freyr, looking over his shoulder in amusement. “I guess he forgot to tell you.”

“Norns, I’m sorry, Loki. I completely forgot I told him that,” Sighed Thor, running a tired hand through his golden hair. “We can head back to my place, I’ll drive.”

“No, we’re already here,” Yawned the omega, pouring himself some water. “I think the four of us can survive in this small apartment for one night.”

“Oh, let’s play a drinking game!” Announced Gerd, sitting up and turning towards the pair. “Freyr and I were just about to play one.”

Thor shot Loki a nervous look, not sure if the omega felt comfortable telling his best friend that he was pregnant. “Uh… actually Loki and I had a few drinks when we met his family. I think we’re just going to relax in his room.”

“I snagged some edibles earlier. Why don’t we split it?” Suggested Freyr, turning around to face the pair as well. “They’re quite strong though, so unless you want to have an existential crisis, only have a handful.”

Now _this_ was tempting to Thor - it had been about a month since he’d gotten high - but he didn’t want Loki to feel left out. “I think we’ll pass, Freyr.”

“What?” Laughed Freyr, bewildered by the statement. “Thor, are you alright? In the _five_ years I’ve known you, you’ve _never_ turned down the opportunity to smoke, drink, or party. What is happening right now?”

Loki felt guilty for hiding his pregnancy from their friends and sighed, looking at Thor and silently gaining his agreement before confessing. “Guys… I can’t drink and smoke or party because,” He walked out of the kitchen then and stood in front of Freyr and Gerd, smoothing his hands over his shirt to make his bump more pronounced. “Of these guys.”

The couple gasped and shot off of the couch, rushing to Loki’s side. “Loki! Y-You’re pregnant?!” Whispered Gerd, staring up at Loki in concern.

“With twins.” Sighed the omega, unable to look at his friends when he saw their faces fall. “Thor and I have decided that we’re going to keep them, and we’re moving to California together after graduation.”

“Loki…”

“It’s alright, love,” Murmured Loki, pulling Gerd into his arms and kissing her cheek. “ I’ve made peace with it.”

Gerd teared up when Loki told her and continued to look up at him in shock, shaking her head in disbelief. “Babe… you wanted to do so many things with your life… we were going to go backpacking across Europe in a few months, we were going to take over the world, you were supposed to become a financial tycoon, y-you-”

“And I will still find a way to do all of those things, love,” Answered Loki, holding Gerd’s face in his hands and kissing her forehead softly again. “Thor and I will just have to put our lives on hold for a while.”

It seemed that Thor and Freyr had left the room and were out on the balcony of the apartment, so Loki sighed softly, pulling his best friend down with him onto the nearby couch. “It’s quite alright, Gerd. I’ve made my peace with our decision to keep them.”

He and Gerd had been best friends since freshman year of high school - and had gone through _every_ dorky phase imaginable, together - so he understood why she was so emotional about the pregnancy. He would feel the _exact_ same way if he found out that she was pregnant, so he wasn’t upset. He knew that he and Thor were young, he knew that they hadn’t been together long, and he knew that there were many, _many_ things that were stacked against them, both as a couple and as individuals. 

He knew that what he and Thor were embarking on was scary.

And he accepted that the people in their lives were scared for them, too. They had every right to be.

Sighing softly, Loki rubbed at Gerd’s back as she cried for him, shushing her gently. “You’re more upset over this than I am, love.”

This just made Gerd tear up even more, and she made a garbled sound, shaking her head again and again. “ _Loki_ … are you really prepared to have twins this young? With someone that you barely know? It’s going to be so _hard_ , I-I wish I could help you with them but I’ll be all the way across the country! You’ll be alone!”

Seeing Gerd so worked up admittedly got to Loki, as he genuinely cared for her. She was such a _beautiful_ person, and they’d been through many things together. “I-I know! But Thor and I decided that we want to do this, _together_. And we’re determined to at least try.”

Gerd looked up and stared deeply into Loki’s eyes for quite some time, finally nodding and beginning to calm down. “Then… I will support you, and your decision to become a mother to these children. And I’ll be the goddamn _best_ godmother these children have ever seen.”

The pair laughed together and hugged, holding each other close. It did make Loki sad to know that so many people in his life were disappointed in him, but he understood that getting pregnant so young by a person he’d only been dating for three months wasn’t a decision that many people would make. Nevertheless, Loki and Thor were set on doing this, and doing it _together_.

♡♡♡

When Loki announced his pregnancy to Freyr and Gerd, Gerd had immediately broken down, and Freyr had turned to stone. It was seeing his best friend’s reaction that got Thor, and he turned away from his friend’s heartbroken gaze, unable to look at him.

His friend stood up and gestured for Thor to follow him out to the balcony of the apartment, so Thor did so silently, knowing that it would be best for them to speak to their friends separately.

Once he closed the patio door, Thor sighed heavily and stared out at the city below, not knowing what to say. He and Freyr sat in silence for quite some time, just watching the city below, and allowing the cool night air to wash over them.

Finally, Freyr turned to Thor, confusion on his face. “Thor… did he convince you to stay?”

Thor shook his head quickly, not wanting his friends to think this. “Not at all. We both wanted the children, and agreed that we would do this together after a _lengthy_ conversation where we examined every scenario. And I know that every statistic tells us that we won’t make it, but I believe in us. And while it might be too early to say this… I love him, Freyr. I really, _really_ do. Every single day I find out something I love about him, and I just fall deeper and deeper for him. He’s _nothing_ like Sif, and… he is more amazing than anyone I’ve ever been with or dated. I _love_ him, Freyr. I’m not leaving him.”

His friend observed him for a moment, nodding slowly once he realized that Thor was serious. “Norns… you love him?”

“I do.” Replied Thor, steely determination running through his veins. “And I’m going to see this through. Regardless of how this turns out, I want to know that I gave it my all.”

“Even if that means you’re going to have _two_ children that will need you forever?”

“Yes.”

The pair sat in silence again, the cars passing by the only sound between them.

“Thor… I don’t understand your decision, but… I support you. If you believe you can do this, then I believe you can too.”

Smiling softly, Thor shot his friend a grateful look, relieved to have his support. “Thank you, Freyr. Your support means the world.”

Hugging each other and clasping shoulders next, the pair decided that they would return inside, seeing that Gerd and Loki were cuddled up against each other on the couch, watching a silly romcom.

Loki yawned and looked up when they entered, meeting Thor’s tired gaze. “I think Thor and I will turn in, guys.”

“Alright, love… we’ll see you in the morning.” Murmured Gerd, squeezing Loki’s hand affectionately as he stood up.

Following Thor back to his room, Loki sighed once he closed his door, immediately stripping off his clothes and slipping into something more comfortable. “Norns… it’s been a _long_ month.”

Thor hummed softly, changing into something more comfortable and slipping into bed. “It’s about to get even longer. I told my parents that you’re pregnant.”

Loki widened his eyes, shocked to hear this. “Really? What did they say?”

Scooting over and making room for Loki, Thor sighed, thinking about what his parents said. “My father was annoyed, but supports my decision to live with you and raise the children.”

“And your mother?”

“My Mother… she believes that we will both become failures, that I’ll become a deadbeat father, that I'll be locked in a passionless relationship forever, and that I’m now a statistic. She doesn’t support our decision, and will most likely try to convince you to go behind my back and get an abortion when she meets you.” Confessed Thor, pulling Loki closer and kissing his temple. “Don’t trust her intentions if she tries to be your “friend” when she first meets you. She does this with everyone she disapproves of, so that she can work her way in and change them to her liking.”

Loki was horrified to hear this and furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of it all. “This is your _mother_?”

Thor knew that he wasn’t painting the best image of his mother, but he wanted to be honest about her personality with Loki. “She’s… a piece of work. But she’s still my mother and I love her. She’ll come around to the idea of us trying to be a family once the children are here, I promise.”

Based on what he’d heard about Thor’s mother, Loki didn’t think this would happen. He wanted to keep the peace in his relationship though and didn’t comment on it, deciding that he would just wait and see. Instead, he patted Thor's chest, kissing the scent gland on his neck softly. “Thank you for telling your parents. When are they coming?”

“They’ll be in tomorrow afternoon. We can leave around 12 to meet them for lunch.” Suggested Thor, beginning to stroke Loki’s stomach gently. “Sounds like a plan?”

Loki hummed softly, relaxing under Thor’s touch. Hearing about Thor’s mother did concern him, and he was worried about he and Thor’s future. What they were trying to do was big, it would undoubtedly be the _biggest_ decision of their lives, and it was terrifying to know that it could all be for naught.

He trusted Thor though, and more importantly, he trusted their union. And he knew more than anything that if anyone could make this situation work, it was them.

♡♡♡

After waking up and eating breakfast, Thor received a text from his father that he wanted he and Loki to meet them at an upscale restaurant in the downtown portion of the city around 2, so Thor and Loki dressed up before heading out, each of them nervous about this meeting.

Thor’s brothers Hermod and Hodr had flown in for his graduation, so his entire immediate family would be meeting Loki today. He really wanted his family and Loki to get along, and found that he was muttering nervous prayers under his breath as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant his father requested they meet at.

Loki was nervous too, and rubbed at Thor’s thigh, hoping to calm him down. “Everything will be okay, Alpha.”

It made Thor happy to be comforted by Loki - Sif had _never_ cared enough to comfort him like this - and he blushed, shooting Loki an appreciative look. “Thank you, Omega.”

The pair shared a sweet kiss before separating and exiting Thor’s car, intertwining their fingers and heading into the establishment. Heading up to the waiting area, Thor informed that seater that his party was already here, and was led to the back of the restaurant, his heart racing when he saw his family. 

Thor’s mother was the first to see him and squealed happily, jumping out of her seat and rushing to Thor’s side. “My darling son!”

Smiling softly, Thor pulled his mother closer, kissing her cheek warmly. “Hello, Mother.”

Frigga kissed his cheek in rapid succession, pulling away and smiling at him warmly. “Norns, it’s been too long, my son.” She turned to look at Loki next, a puzzled smile on her face. “And _you_ must be Loki. You’re quite tall… _are_ you Loki? Thor said you were pregnant.”

Loki shot Thor a bewildered expression, plastering on a fake smile and nodding. “Yes, I am Loki. And I _am_ an omega, I’m just tall.”

“Hmm… well, you’re certainly different from what I pictured. Thor usually likes small, cute and round omegas.” Frigga reached out then and rubbed at Loki’s protruding stomach, a pensive look on her face. “Norns, you really are pregnant.”

If this had been anyone else, Loki would have smacked their hand away and scoffed in indignation because of what was said, but because this was Thor’s mother, Loki held his tongue, shooting the woman a strained smile. “ _Yes_ , I really am pregnant. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Frigga.”

By now Thor’s father had made his way over to them, and clasped Thor’s shoulder, bringing him in for a hug. “He does look different when compared to your usual partners.”

“Yes, well I am quite attracted to him and wouldn’t trade him for the world,” Answered Thor, defending the omega. “It’s nice to see you, Father.”

Odin grunted and made his way over to Loki next, pulling him in for a stiff hug. “Hello, Loki.”

“Hello, sir.” Murmured the omega, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Odin pulled away then and gestured for Thor and Loki to sit down across from him and Frigga at the table.

Loki nodded politely at Thor’s brothers, who were staring at him in what seemed to be confusion. He smiled back nevertheless, searching for the brother that seemed to be smiling at him kindly. “Ah, you must be Hodr. Thor talks about you all the time.”

“Does he?” Grinned Hodr, reaching across the table to shake Loki’s hand. “I’m glad I was able to fly in and meet you. Thor talks about you all the time, too.”

Blushing, Loki looked back at Thor, who was smiling softly at the pair. It touched Loki that Thor talked about him to the brother that he was closest to, and he prayed to the Norns that Thor’s other brothers would be somewhat nice and accepting. 

He knew that Baldur was the youngest of Thor’s brothers, so he turned to the young omega at his right, introducing himself. “And you must be Baldur.”

Baldur looked him up and down, not impressed. “Are you poor?”

Loki inhaled with indignation, annoyed with the question. “Excuse me?”

This had been the _exact_ scenario that Thor had been worried about, and he groaned, shooting his brother a dirty look. “ _Baldur_ …”

“What? I don’t recognize his clothing from any notable designers, and his phone came out three years ago. Am I not allowed to ask questions?” Scoffed the young omega, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“So you _are_ poor?” Asked Frigga, raising an eyebrow up at Loki. “Were you aware that Thor would be working for his father when he graduated before you began to date him, dear?”

“Okay, no, no, we’re not doing this.” Answered Thor, getting upset with his family. “Loki comes from a _regular_ middle-class family, just like over half of this country. And there’s nothing wrong with that. I don’t appreciate you asking him these questions.”

“So _sensitive_ ,” Murmured Thor’s brother Hermod, rolling his eyes and scrolling through his phone. “We’re just trying to make sure that he’s not trapping you. Poor omegas do it all the time to secure a life for themselves.”

Loki scoffed, _pissed_ that the mood had turned so sour so quickly. “There is absolutely _nothing_ stopping Thor from leaving. I already told him that I could support these children on my own and that if he didn’t want to be here, he could sign his rights away when they’re born. I _don’t_ need him to take care of these children or to live a comfortable life.”

“So you’re one of those new-age omega right’s activists, are you?” Sighed Odin, shooting Loki an unimpressed look. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting an alpha to take care of you. It’s how things should be.”

“Oh _hush_ , dear.” Chastised Frigga, shooting Odin a dirty look. “Omegas are no longer forced to be homemakers. We are free to pursue whatever endeavors we wish, as it _should_ be.” She looked Loki up and down then, which rubbed the omega the wrong way. “Of course, _Loki_ has chosen to forfeit this, but there are plenty of omegas around the world that are liberated and proud.”

Loki was done playing nice and shot a fearsome look at Thor’s mother, standing up for himself. “Me having children at this age does _not_ mean I am in bondage, and will never have the opportunity to chase my dreams. I don’t appreciate you insinuating that.”

Thor _knew_ how explosive and scathing Loki could get when the omega got upset, so he laughed nervously, resting a calming hand on Loki’s thigh. “Loki is _exactly_ right, Mother. He will be able to live out his dreams - as will I - as our children get older. Life isn’t over because we’re choosing to start our family young.”

“Yes, well, of course, _you_ think that, dear.” Murmured Frigga, a pitying look in her eyes. “But statistics and science say otherwise.”

“For Norns’ sake, Frigga, Thor has a job. They’re never going to be homeless and they can afford to hire a nanny if they need to.” Sighed Odin, annoyed with the conversation. “If Loki wants to prove himself and still live out his dreams, I’ll offer him a job at my company. Then he can decide if he wants to stay at home or not.”

Loki blinked rapidly in confusion, not knowing if Odin was serious. “Sir, are you being serious?”

Odin shot him a miffed look, which made Loki nervous. “Yes. What will your degree be in?”

“Finance, Sir.”

Odin waved his hand flippantly then. “There’s an opening for an entry-level financial analyst in our company. It’s yours. I’ll have my assistant email you the offer letter before the night is over.”

Loki was _blown_ away, and gaped at Odin, stumbling over his words. “Norns… Thank you!”

Odin grunted, sipping at his drink. 

Frigga seemed annoyed that Odin offered Loki a job, but didn’t say anything, keeping her opinion to herself for once.

Thor was _shocked_ that his father offered Loki a job and commented on it, wanting to know if there were any strings attached. “Father… Loki is due in November. He’ll have to stop working in October.”

“My employees are eligible for three months of paternity or maternity leave right at 6 months. If Loki begins working when you do, he’ll be eligible.” Answered Odin. 

It seemed that Odin was serious about helping them, and Thor knew that if he kept pestering his father, the man would get annoyed and revoke his offer, so he thanked him, relieved that he even offered Loki a job.

“I don’t even know why he wants to work. It’d be _so_ much easier to just pop out a few kids, hire a nanny, and spend your days sipping margaritas by the pool.” Commented Baldur.

“Baldur, you’re _sixteen_. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sighed Thor, shaking his head in annoyance. “It’s not that easy.”

“Well, of course, it isn’t for _you_. You’re the one working.” Baldur laughed then, pulling out his phone. “How hard can popping out a few kids be?”

“Harder than you believe, my dear,” Commented Frigga, shooting her son a level stare. “You cried when you cut your finger last week, so if I were you I would seriously reevaluate your views on “popping out” children.”

“If it hurt so bad, there wouldn't be any people on Earth.” Countered Baldur. “I’m an omega. My body is designed to have children. I’ll be fine.”

“It seems that life will have to show you you’re wrong then, my son.” Sighed Frigga, switching her gaze back to Thor. “Thor, I’ve scheduled a tour of your campus for Baldur tomorrow. I’d like you to be there.”

“Sure…” Murmured Thor, half-heartedly agreeing to her demand.

“ _Norns_ , Mom, I’ve told you a million times that touring a college is useless. The _day_ I turn 18, I’m signing up to be a sugar baby to some old rich guy, and I’ll be taken care of for _life_.” Complained Baldur, rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“You’re really going to have sex with some old fogey?” Asked Hermod, beginning to laugh. “You literally bring _nothing_ to the table. You’re not even cute. No one’s going to want you.”

Baldur scoffed, shooting him a dirty look. “I am _literally_ on the top ten list at my school, Hermod. You’re just jealous because no omega at your university wants to suck your shrimp dick.”

“ _Boys_ .” Hissed Frigga, cutting off Hermod. “We have a _guest_ . Behave yourselves. _Please_.”

“If Loki’s pregnant, that means that he’s going to be in our lives forever. That means that we don’t need to play “pretend”, Mom.” Answered Hermod, observing Loki carefully before addressing him. “You’re more my type; it’s a shame that Thor got to you first.”

Loki widened his eyes in disbelief, blown away by Thor’s crass family. 

“Oh don’t mind him, Loki,” Sighed Hodr, shooting his older brother an unimpressed look. “He has no shame.”

“If you ever get tired of Thor, let me know, Loki. I’d make an _excellent_ stepdad.” Purred Hermod, winking at him.

“Alright, that’s enough. Stop hitting on my boyfriend and being so gross.” Groaned Thor, shooting his brother a dirty look. “Everyone except Father and Hodr has shown the _poorest_ sides of themselves to Loki today, and I’m upset. Can you all just be nice for _once_?”

Frigga sputtered in indignation, seemingly shocked that Thor thought this about her. “What do you mean, dear? I’ve been nothing but kind to your partner!”

Luckily, their food arrived then, so everyone seemed to forget that Thor was unhappy with them at the moment.

Loki was offended yet amused by Thor’s family, and he wondered if they really believed they were on their best behavior. If _this_ was them acting polite, he could only imagine what it would be like when they were truly themselves around him.

“So Loki, what do your parents do?” Asked Frigga, bringing the attention back to Loki.

“My mother is a high school teacher, and my father is a lawyer.” Answered Loki, wondering what Frigga was trying to get at.

“Are your parents still married?”

“Yes…” Muttered Loki, narrowing his eyes at the woman. “And they are _happy_. I can only pray that I have a marriage as successful and happy as theirs.”

“And do you plan on marrying my son? Because teenagers in single-parent families and in blended families are _three_ times more likely to need psychological help within a given year. And that is not something that I want my grandchildren to go through.” Grilled Frigga. “I want my grandchildren to be raised in a stable home.”

Before Loki could shoot back a snarky reply, Thor took over, shutting his mother down. “Mother, that’s not fair. Loki and I have _literally_ only been dating for a little over three months.”

“I’m just trying to ensure a healthy environment for my grandchildren, Thor.” Replied Frigga, genuinely believing that she did nothing wrong.

“And that isn’t your job. Loki and I are adults, and this is _our_ family. It is _our_ responsibility to create a healthy environment for our children, _not_ you.” Stressed Thor. “And I would like you to respect that.”

Frigga looked hurt by Thor’s dismal of her concerns, but looked away, deciding to back off. “...I understand, my son.”

Although Loki was _pissed_ with Frigga and her crass invasiveness, he was really awed and pleased that Thor stood up to his entire family for him. It really helped reassure him that Thor was all in, and that they were really doing this, together.

Frigga tried to pry for more information throughout dinner, but Thor shut her down every time, coming to Loki’s defense. By the end of the lunch, Thor’s parents agreed that they would meet Loki’s parents the day after graduation, so Thor and Loki politely excused themselves, wanting nothing more than to go home and _sleep_.

They’d agreed to head back to Thor’s place today, so once they arrived they passed out in bed, the stress of meeting each other’s families, the pregnancy, and life finally getting to them. Graduation was in two days, and after that, they’d be moving to California. They didn’t have a place yet, so they would, unfortunately, be living with Thor’s parents until they were able to secure a place of their own.

This was something that Loki _wasn’t_ looking forward to, but he knew that it was only temporary. Once he and Thor secured a place of their own, they’d begin working on being a family and building a future together for their children.

♡♡♡

After waking up from their nap, Thor and Loki spent the next two days packing up their apartments, as they would be leaving for California the day after they graduated. They would begin working next Monday, so they didn’t have much time to get acclimated to their new lives.

After expediting their things to California - Thor having money _was_ a perk that Loki could admittedly get used to - Loki and Thor prepared for graduation, separating with a kiss the day of. Because they were different majors, their graduations were held in separate buildings on campus. They wouldn’t be seeing each other until that night, and would be spending the day after graduation with their respective families. 

Loki was relieved that he at least received his bachelor’s degree before getting pregnant, and that Thor’s father was generous enough to offer him a job. With him and Thor both working - his salary was about 20k less than Thor’s due to him being an entry-level position, but 65k was still a _nice_ starting salary - they would be able to hire a nanny, so he would be able to get right back to work two months after delivery.

It would be hard, being young, working parents, but Loki knew it could still be done.

They just had to _try_.

♡♡♡

Thor had warned his mother to be on her best behavior. 

Today their parents would be meeting, and then Loki and Thor would be flying back with Thor’s family to California, where they would start their new lives.

Loki was _not_ happy about having to live with Thor’s family until they found a place of their own - the alpha’s family had done a poor job of making him feel accepted and loved - and was currently in a bad mood. He could use his pregnancy as an excuse, but he knew that his anger ran deeper than that. He didn’t appreciate Thor’s family insinuating that he wasn’t attractive enough for Thor, or that he was only with the alpha because he was poor. He honestly _loved_ Thor, and while it was too early to say that, he didn’t like that Thor’s family was keen on believing that he was some whore who was out for Thor’s money.

Exhaling in frustration for what had to be the millionth time today, Loki pulled out his phone and reread the text message his mother sent, praying to the Norns that this meeting would go well. He got his fearsome temper from his mother, and he knew that Frigga’s tongue could start an ongoing family feud that lasted for _years_ . Once Loki’s mother was offended there was _no_ going back, and the last thing he wanted was for something like this to happen.

Thor couldn’t help but notice Loki’s sour mood, and rubbed at the omega’s thigh affectionately, glancing over at him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just nervous, Alpha.” Confessed Loki, turning to look over at Thor. “Our parents have such strong personalities, Thor. I’m… I guess I’m just worried that our families will never get along. And that’s not something I want for these children.”

Sighing softly, Thor looked back over at Loki again, splitting his attention between the road and the omega. “That’s not something I want for our children either, Omega.” He spotted the restaurant they were supposed to meet both sets of parents at and gently squeezed Loki’s thigh before turning into the parking lot, and parking the car. “Everything will be okay, Loki. As long as we stand firm together, our parents will eventually learn to respect that.”

The pair stared at each other for reassurance before Thor leaned forward to kiss Loki, stroking the omega’s cheek with his thumb. “Whatever happens in there, we stand by each other. This is _our_ family that we’re bringing into this world.”

Loki relaxed significantly, kissing Thor again. “Whatever happens, I will defend you, and you will defend me. We’re a team.”

Thor smiled warmly at the omega, kissing him for a final time. “We’re a team.”

Now that they’d fully solidified their stance, they exited Thor’s car, surprised to see that Loki’s parents were getting out of their car as well.

Laufey grinned and closed the door of his car, making his way over to the pair. “Loki! Thor! You’re both looking well.”

Accepting his mother’s hug, Loki smiled as well, kissing his cheek affectionately. “Thank you for coming, today. It means a lot to me.”

“We wouldn’t miss today for the world, Loki baby.” Assured Laufey, caressing Loki’s cheek.

Farbauti finally made his way over to the trio, so Loki hugged his father, humming softly when the man kissed his cheek. “Hello, Father.”

“I’m glad to see you looking so well, Loki. I know you’ve been under immense pressure lately.”

Sighing softly, Loki pulled away from his father, moving out of the way so that Thor could greet him. “Things will make sense one day.”

Thor felt bad that their situation was stressing Loki out so much, and shook Farbauti’s hand politely before hugging Laufey, greeting the two warmly. “Thank you both for meeting my parents today. I know that your flight is five hours from now, so it really means a lot that you’re willing to meet them.”

“Of course, Thor. You’re our family now too,” Assured Laufey, pinching at Thor’s cheek jovially. “Whatever my husband and I can do to make a better life for your children, we will do.”

“Thank you,” Murmured Thor, relieved that Loki’s parents were so kind and understanding. 

Together they all walked into the restaurant and gave the waitress their names, being led to a table in the back. Thor was surprised that his parents weren’t here yet, but didn’t mind being able to get to know Loki’s family a bit better.

Thor’s parents arrived 10 minutes after they did, and Thor could only pray that his mother behaved herself. The last thing he wanted was her offending Laufey or Farbauti. Standing up, Thor waved at his parents to catch their attention, smiling and pulling his mother in for a hug. “Hello, Mom. Thank you for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss this meeting for the world, dear.” Assured Frigga, kissing Thor’s cheek.

Thor hugged his father next, thanking him for coming as well before introducing him to Loki’s parents. “This is Loki’s mother Laufey, and this is Loki’s father, Farbauti.”

Frigga looked Loki’s parents up and down, plastering on a fake smile. “Hello! It’s so nice to meet you.”

Laufey and Farbauti each shook her hand, greeting her and Odin as well. Once pleasantries had been exchanged throughout them all, Odin and Frigga sat down at the booth they were in, ordering drinks before turning their attention back to Loki’s parents.

“So, Loki tells me that you’re a high school teacher, Laufey? How is that? I’m sure that profession is _so_ rewarding.” Asked Frigga, sipping at her drink.

“It is. I teach seniors, so it’s nice helping them choose which university they feel they should attend.” Answered Laufey, beginning to relax.

“Norns, I should have you speak to my youngest. He is convinced that he can marry someone older and richer, and be taken care of for the rest of his life. He has no desire to gain a higher education.”

“I’ve often found that my students that do this have a false view of the world. It might help if your son is given a weekly allowance, and a bit more responsibility, to shake him of that. Maybe your husband can introduce him to a few of his associates, and they can kindly inform your son that most adults don’t want a younger partner that doesn’t bring anything to the table?” Suggested Laufey.

Frigga hummed, genuinely surprised by the advice. “Norns… I suppose this is something that I can try. I don’t think the boy has ever been disciplined like that.”

Loki looked away, a mild frown on his face. He didn’t know how Thor turned out the way he did if he lived in a house without discipline, and made a mental note to discuss how he and Thor were going to raise their children. He refused to raise spoiled brats, and only hoped that Thor felt the same.

Their parents talked politely back and forth for sometime, getting to know more about each other without stepping on any toes, and for that Thor and Loki were relieved.

Towards the end of the meal, Laufey thanked Thor’s parents for helping the pair and giving them jobs and a place to stay, asking for them to watch over the pair in his stead.

Frigga assured him that they would be watched over and cared for, but Loki didn’t know how he felt about that. Frigga had displayed a side of herself that he didn’t like at lunch yesterday, and he could only hope that she would keep that part of herself, to herself, while they lived together.

At the conclusion of dinner, Thor and Loki hugged Loki’s parents goodbye, and let Thor’s parents know that they would meet them at the airport. They still needed to get both of their cars checked in and transported to California, and this would take about 2 hours.

Loki was nervous about his new life, and continued to fret over it as he drove his car to the airport, following Thor’s. They’d stopped at his place so that he could pick up his car, so for now, he was alone with his thoughts.

After checking their cars in for the flight and handing over their keys, Thor and Loki checked in for their flight, heading over to an upscale lounge to wait until they were called for boarding. They were surprised to see Thor’s parents there and made their way over to them, greeting them politely. 

Frigga sipped at her mixed drink, observing Loki for a few seconds before speaking to him. “Are you going to breastfeed, Loki?”

Loki sputtered in indignation, looking over at Thor in disbelief. “I beg your pardon?”

Odin exhaled in frustration and shot his wife a look, obviously annoyed with her. “Frigga…”

“What?” Asked Thor’s mother, seemingly shocked that they were bothered by her question. “It’s an important question! The World Health Organization recommends that children be breastfed until at _least_ 6 months of age. I want to know if Loki is okay with not being able to drink.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor’s mother, frustrated beyond belief. “I don’t _know_. I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”

“But-”

“Mother, there are numerous things Loki and I are still figuring out. If he feels that he can do that, then he will. And if not, there is formula. Everything will be okay.” Interrupted Thor, wanting to end this conversation. 

Frigga furrowed her brow, her lips slightly downturned. “Well _excuse_ me for trying to make sure my grandchildren are properly cared for.”

Loki’s eye twitched when Frigga said this, and he opened his mouth to give the woman the verbal tongue lashing of her life, snapping it shut when Thor wrapped a calming arm around him and took over.

“Mother, that’s a very disrespectful thing to say. Just because Loki and I are young, it does not mean that we won’t know what we’re doing when the time comes. Loki and I can always take parenting classes to learn.”

Frigga still looked annoyed, but dropped the issue, sipping at her drink again. “ _Well_ , if that’s what you want for your family. I just hope you get married before the twins turn one. Living in a broken home is not something I want for my grandchildren.”

“Oh for _Norns_ sake!” Laughed Loki in disbelief, unable to hold himself back. “We are 22! We are _not_ getting married if we feel we’re not ready! Why is this so hard to understand?!”

Frigga drew back like she’d been stricken, shocked that Loki spoke to her like this. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“Thor and I will raise these children _however_ we choose, and will live our lives _however_ we see fit!” Raged Loki, slapping Thor’s hand away when the alpha tried to calm him down. “Us being young does not mean our children will be ruined for life! And I’d _appreciate_ it if you stopped insinuating this!”

Before Thor’s mother could respond, Odin put a stop to this, sighing loudly and interrupting his wife. “Now you’ve gone and upset the boy, Frigga. They’re adults now. Let them live their lives however they see fit; we’re not responsible for them anymore. If they don’t want to get married they don’t have to.”

Frigga sputtered, shocked that her husband was taking Loki’s side. “Odin! It is our _duty_ as parents to keep supporting our children, and to show them the way! I refuse to remain silent if I see my grandchildren potentially entering a harmful situation!”

Now Loki was _pissed_ , and he shot the woman a furious look, venom lacing his words. “Yes, my children are going to end up as defunct members of society because Thor and I don’t “know what we’re doing”. I’m so honored to hear this from an overbearing woman whose face is stuck in place because of your failed plastic surgeries and botox.”

Thor inhaled sharply when Loki said this, in complete disbelief that those words actually left the omega’s mouth. “Loki! What the hell?”

Loki turned on Thor next, not mincing his words. “I don’t need you to raise these children! If you’re upset with me for standing up for us, then there’s no point in me being here.”

Thor huffed in frustration when Loki said this, as he was pissed at his mother for starting this, and pissed at Loki for saying those things about his mother. Nevertheless, the last thing he wanted was to make it seem like he was defending his mother, so he shook his head quickly, trying to calm everyone down. “Loki, that isn’t what I meant, and you know it. Mother, you are being incredibly rude, and I don’t appreciate it. Loki’s already emotional because of the pregnancy, and-”

“Do you truly believe that I’m only this upset because I’m pregnant?!” Hissed Loki, a dangerous look in his eyes. “I am defending _us_ against a woman that believes we will be terrible parents and ruin our children! There is nothing wrong with that!”

“Shit, Loki, no, that’s not what I meant!” Sputtered Thor, reaching out to grab Loki’s hand when the omega began to turn away. “I just meant that-” His father shot him a look and quickly shook his head, silently telling him to not say what he was about to say, so instead Thor sighed, pulling Loki in for a warm embrace as the omega protested and tried to push him away. “Loki, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.”

Loki still wasn’t pleased and shook his head, managing to get out of Thor’s hold. “You know what? I need a minute.”

The omega zipped away before Thor could call out to him, and he sighed, turning around and glaring at his mother. “Mom, I need you to apologize to him, and to me. I really don’t appreciate you insinuating that we’re going to be bad parents.”

“I was only trying to help!” Insisted Frigga. “You’re both so young! You don’t know anything about raising children or being a family! I’m trying to _help_ you!”

“Put yourself in our shoes for a moment, Mom.” Sighed Thor, patiently trying to explain this to her. “We are 22. We are trying our _best_. No parent wants to be told that they’re going to ruin their children’s lives just because they’re not abiding by whatever rules a 2nd party is insisting they follow. If Loki or myself ask for help, then please give it. But if we aren’t asking for advice, don’t give it. I really care about Loki, and I don’t appreciate you making him so upset. He is the mother of my children, and deserves to be treated with respect.”

Frigga sighed, her lips downturned into an unpleasant frown. “I… _suppose_ I can apologize to him.”

Thor knew this was the best he would get out of his mother and thanked her, turning on his heels to search for Loki. He knew that Loki didn’t like going outside, so he most likely wasn’t in one of the outdoor areas of the airport. Loki _did_ love sweets though, and usually devoured them whenever he was upset or sad, so he made a beeline to the candy shop at the airport, seeing that Loki was inside buying a large bag full of candy.

He made his way into the store and approached Loki, his heart twisting painfully when Loki looked up and glared at him. The omega didn’t say anything to him and brushed past him as he exited the candy store, so Thor silently followed, knowing that sooner or later, Loki would calm down, and they would be okay.

Loki ended up leading them to a private nook in another airport lounge, and sat down, immediately opening his bag of candy and throwing a few small pieces into his mouth. He didn’t say anything and continued to glare at Thor, completely over with this entire situation. The _one_ thing they promised to do before getting here was being a team and sticking up for each other, and Thor hadn’t really done that -at least in Loki’s eyes.

Thor felt bad about how things played out, and reached over to gently rub at Loki’s thigh, relieved when the omega didn’t push his hand away. “My mother was wrong, Loki. And she knows this. When you return, she will apologize to you.”

This didn’t really make Loki feel any better, and he narrowed his eyes at the alpha, angrily biting the head off of a sour gummy bear. “You know, we agreed before coming here that we would be a team. No matter what anyone said, we were to have each other’s back and protect each other. If you can’t do that, there’s no reason for me to be here.”

Thor groaned, beginning to get upset himself. “Loki, what are you talking about? I _literally_ defended you and us to my mother the entire conversation, and when I tried to intervene you slapped my hand away!”

“Yes, and then getting mad at me for standing up to your mother and calling her out made things _so_ much better.” Stated Loki, staring Thor down.

Thor felt bad for snapping at Loki, and sighed, taking the omega’s hands. “Loki, I’m sorry. I know my mother was wrong for saying what she did, and I should’ve spoken to her first. My mother can be a handful, but… she’s still my mother, Loki. And I love her. I was just shocked by what you said, and… and I could’ve handled it better. I’m sorry.”

Loki could hear the genuine sincerity in Thor’s voice and began to calm down, looking away for a moment before looking back up at the alpha. “I… _suppose_ I could’ve handled it better as well. I’m not sorry for what I said, but… I appreciate your apology. I’m sorry for blowing up as well.”

Now that Loki was calm Thor relaxed, and leaned forward to place a comforting kiss against the omega’s lips, wanting to reassure him. “We’re a team, Omega. And we will continue to be one. I will defend you at all times, and I know you will do the same for me. We’re in this together, alright?”

Loki smiled softly and nodded, returning Thor’s kiss.

Now that the situation had calmed down, Thor knew that he and Loki needed to head over to boarding, as their plane was ready. He made sure to keep Loki far, _far_ away from his mother, and relaxed with the omega in first class.

If today was a sneak peek into what their future would be while living with his parents, Thor was worried. His mother would continue to press issues that she shouldn’t involve herself in, and Loki would continue to snap, which worried him.

As the plane took off, Thor could only pray to the Norns that what he and Loki were trying to do would work out. At the end of the day, their children mattered most, and more than anything, he knew that they just wanted to bring them into this world while being able to get along with each other, and their families. 

  
  
♡♡♡  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comment any questions or comments below and I will get back to you ASAP :)


End file.
